The Amazing Race II: Mario Edition
by DryBonesKing
Summary: Twelve new teams of two begin a race around the world for one million coins. The racers will be tested to the limit, in ways they could never imagine. Which team will be the next to go? Who will walk out on top? This is...the Amazing Race!
1. A Rouge's Start

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Mario nor do I own the Amazing Race. If I did, trust me, this would be real…**

Author's Note: Yeah, here it is. I just finished the first season and now I'm starting this. I've been looking forward to this…after finally finding out the cast, I'm ready to start this thing! Hopefully you all will enjoy this as well! Please read, review, and enjoy! ^_^

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

_Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!_

_Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

_Twelve teams of two, each with their own preexisting relationship, set off a race unlike any other, a race around the world! Each team faced great challenges that tested their intelligence, strength, speed, and their relationship to a whole new level. One by one, the twelve teams were dwindled down to three, who faced off in a final race to the finish line. In the end, lifelong friends Misstar and Mamar proved victorious and walked away as winners of the Amazing Race, as well as the million coins! Today, twelve brand new teams of two will embark on their own race around the world. Who will win the race now?_

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

Rougeport, a town on the sea full of thieves, crooks, and rogues, was shining brightly in the light of the sun as it rose across the sky. The sea around the city reflected the light of the sun and glowed as a result. People could be seen walking to the different parts and districts of the city. In the southern part of the city, the docks, people were seen working. In the mix of the common people of the city, a dry bones was there, sitting right on the docks, looking out into the water.

"This is Rougeport! A city by rough waters, it is known around the world as a dangerous place filled with thieves and crooks." the dry bones, Erik, stated as he got up. "The city was built on a former city that was destroyed nearly a thousand years ago! Still, the legend of the old city never was destroyed and it forever remains in history! It is fitting that on this spot, history will be made again!"

The dry bones proceeded to walk further on the docks before continuing his speech. "A new type of history will be made, as this city will become the starting point for a race around the world!"

Off in the distance, twelve gray boats could be seen coming closer to the docks. Two individuals could be seen on each boat, but it was too hard to figure out who each person was.

"Twelve new teams of two, each with their own existing relationship, are being transported here by boat. Once their boat arrives at the docks of Rougeport, they will hop off and prepare to start their race around the world!" Erik announced, watching the boats come closer. "The twelve teams are…"

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

The first boat arrived. The two on board hurried off, holding each other's hand.

**Luigi and Daisy**

"Luigi and Daisy. The younger Mario brother and plumber and the princess of Sarasaland, dating long distance after constant communication and meetings at parties and sporting events!"

Daisy was walking hand and hand with her boyfriend until the excitement got to her and she hurried off ahead of him, ready to start the race. She had on a yellow tank top along with orange shorts. She had on her crown, decorated with flowers, along with her blue flower-shaped earrings. Luigi laughed as he ran up to catch up with her. The plumber was wearing a green long-sleeve shirt with overalls. He on a pair of gloves as well along with his signature green "L" hat.

"Daisy and I met at a couple of Mario's parties and at a bunch of sporting competitions. We got to become good friends and well…it just developed." Luigi stated with a hint of a blush on his face. "What she, the beautiful princess of Sarasaland, saw in a stupid plumber like me, I'll never know."

"You aren't stupid! You are really modest though. And very kind and caring. And intelligent. And very cute. Basically, you are amazing and the greatest guy I've met!" Daisy replied back to him, playfully punching him in the elbow. She laughed a little bit as she watched her boyfriend blush even more.

"…maybe…" the plumber managed to say, his face still bright red. "…but anyway…we really wanted to do this race. Mario has gone on so many adventures without me and has seen so many places; I would love to see all things he's seen! Now, Daisy and I get the opportunity to do just that and possibly see places he hasn't before! But there's also one more thing we are aiming to do on this race: win it."

"Oh yeah! We are definitely going to enjoy seeing places around the world and spending a lot of time together, but we want to win!" the princess added. "I'm competitive by nature, and so is he. We are going to give this thing our all and work to make sure we are the ones crossing the finish line in first!"

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

The second boat arrived as quickly as the first. The two on board it hopped off just as quick and ran right behind the two in front of them.

**Paraplonk and Goomp **

Paraplonk and Goomp. Co-workers who work together, along with their friend Sergeant Guy, as members of Bowser's Koopa Troop.

Paraplonk flew ahead of his partner, eager to get the race started. The paratroopa was wearing a white t-shirt underneath his red shell and was wearing green shoes. He also had on a red bucket over his head for some reason. Goomp followed behind. The goomba was wearing his blue pajamas and a blue nightcap with a little white fuzzy ball at the top.

"We are both proud members of the Koopa Troop, who work directly for King Bowser and his family." Paraplonk stated, giving a sort of salute. In the process, his bucket fell of. "Oops!" he mumbled as he hastily picked it up and put it back on his head. "…anyway…we are proud members of the Koopa Troop. I've worked directly with Private Goomp for awhile now, along with Sergeant Guy, and I feel like we are a true terror together!"

"We are indeed!" Goomp nodded, the ball on his cap bouncing. "Although Sarge isn't here with us, we are still are pretty tough! The other teams better watch out for us, because we aim to win this thing!"

"Yeah! Just watch us King Bowser! Watch us members of the Koopa Troop! We will make you guys proud!" the paratroopa moved his arm to his side, ready to make another salute. In the process, however, he accidentally hit the goomba next to him. His cap fell to the ground and the goomba grabbed his face. "Goomp! Oh my gosh! I am so sorry about that! Are you okay?"

"…ow…" the goomba frowned in response.

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

The next boat came in. The two on it hopped on and started walking on the docks.

**Azalea and Sherry **

"Azalea and Sherry. Best friends and professional golfers, both champions of the renowned Dune and Palm Cups respectively."

The two human golfers were running behind the team in front, excited to begin the race. Azalea was in front. She had on an orange vest that was over a white t-shirt as well as yellow shorts that went down to her knees. She had dark orange hair that fell to her shoulders, and also had on an orange cap. Sherry walked behind her, which helped show that she was shorter than her. She had on a green shirt along with blue shorts. Unlike her partner, she wore no cap that hid her orange hair, which fell down to her neck.

"Sherry and I entered the professional world of golf about the same time and we became friends ever since we met at our first tournament!" Azalea reminisced on their first tournament.

"And I believe I won that one!" Sherry giggled.

"I beat you in the next one though!" the champion of the Dunes Cup laughed. "The two of us I think should do fine in the race. We've competed in lots of tournaments, so we know how to deal with stress, competition, and getting behind in the standings. We know how to work around all of this. Hopefully that'll be useful in the race!"

"It should, I think at least." the champion of the Palms Cup agreed. "The two of us should be fine in the race! We just need to stay calm and collected and work as a team, which I don't think will be that hard to do. If we are able to accomplish that, I think we will do great and be a major threat to win this thing!"

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

The fourth boat got to the docks. The team on board got off and walked behind the other teams, ready to start the race.

**Don Pianta and Francesca**

"Don Pianta and Francesca. Father and daughter who have worked with the Pianta Syndicate in Rougeport for years as the former leader and current leader respectively.

Don Pianta was grinning as he walked on the docks, ready to get the show on the road. He was a formal man, a man of business, and as such, he was wearing a black suit and tie along with a black fedora. He had on a pair of sunglasses that hid eyes that were fixed on the teams in front of him. The former leader of his syndicate was eyeing his competition. His daughter, Francesca, walked by his side. She had on a white dress with a white sunhat. On her hand was an engagement ring, given to her by her beloved.

"I resigned as da leader of de Pianta Syndicate for my health. It's a stressful life, ya see? But after I left, I realized dat I was missin da excitement of bein da boss." Don Pianta explained. "Dis race here is da perfect source of excitement for me! Just what I needed to have aftuh a pretty cozy and borin life I've been livin for a couple of years!"

"Daddy is a strong man! He had to be to reach the head of the Pianta Syndicate, after all!" Francesca stated proudly, putting her arm around her father. "I'm not too bad myself! I help run the syndicate now, along with my darling husband Frankie! Due to the leadership, I've gotten tougher myself! We are not some weak team! I feel like we are going to be tough competition for everyone else!"

"You got dat right! We aim to make da boys back home proud of us as we win dis thing!" her father predicted.

"Yes! We will! Also, I have another goal I hope to accomplish on the race…" the daughter trailed off as she looked over to her father.

"Hmm? You do? Dat would be…?" Don Pianta asked, curious.

"…it's nothing daddy. Let's just focus on the race and win this thing!" Francesca told him.

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

The fifth boat came up to the docks. The two on board got out and started following the other teams in front.

**Axem Green and Axem Black**

"Axem Green and Axem Black. Robotic soldiers who are part of a mercenary group known as the Axem Rangers."

The two Axem Rangers walked side by side, their minds focused on one thing: winning. It was evident in their eyes and posture. Axem Green was a skinny robot, the skinniest of the Axem Rangers. His green body was hidden under a green jacket he was wearing. His hands were snuggly put within its pockets. Black did not appear as skinny as his partner: he looked much more in shape and stronger. He had on a pair of sunglasses over his eyes and was wearing a black jacket.

"Watching Red and Pink last season on the show was…disappointing, to the say very least. Their constant bickering and weak performance only did damage to the reputation of the Axem Rangers." Green rolled his eyes at the memories of watching the two other rangers race. "Black and I are here to make up for their mistakes and win. And we are here for no other reason."

"And we are going to! The other teams are probably gonna judge us as bickering weaklings, cause of Red and Pink. Little do they know that Green and I have the best teamwork in the Axem Rangers!" Black proudly boasted. "Green is the brain and I am the speed! We work well together and make up for each other's shortcomings! The other teams will probably be surprised by our performance!"

"I care little about how they view us or if we surprise them. The only thing that matters is that we win." the skinnier ranger bluntly reported. "A million coins sounds nice to me. Repairing the reputation of the Axem Rangers is also important. The idea of winning the competition that Red and Pink couldn't seems even better. We are going to stop at nothing to win this thing!"

"You got that right!" his partner replied as he fidgeted with his sunglasses.

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

A sixth boat reached the docks. The two on it jumped off and followed the team in front of them.

**Mimi and Nastasia**

"Mimi and Nastasia. Friends and former co-workers who worked under the infamous Count Bleck, now known as Blumiere.

Mimi walked ahead of her partner, giggling her way ahead. She had on a yellow polka-dotted dress that covered her whole body. She had a pink bow on the top of her head and was wearing a rubee necklace. Nastasia followed behind, making no attempts to catch up to her partner. Why bother when the race hasn't started yet? She was wearing a white sweater and black pants. Her pink hair was put up in a bun on her head and she was messing with her glasses.

"I was very excited when I heard about the race! So excited that I called up my good old friend Nastasia and suggested we do this thing! It'll be so much fun!" Mimi replied, clearly excited about the race.

"She wanted to do it, but couldn't find anyone else to do it with, so she called me." Nastasia sighed. "Whatever though. Yeah, I think this will be fun to go around the world, but it would be also nice to win this thing too, k?"

"Oh of course we are going to win! Who do you think we are? We are two very strong women! We aren't going down easily!" Mimi replied, her eyes burning like a fire. "We are going to destroy this race and any team that gets in our way!"

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

The next team got off the seventh boat. They ran behind the other teams, wanting to catch up to everyone ahead of them.

**Kolin and Kody**

"Kolin and Kody. Brothers who used to work for the Koopa King Bowser. They are also trained ninjas, along with their two other brothers.

The two brothers were running next to each other, very anxious to start the race. Kolin had on a green bandana over his head, matching his green shell and green shoes. He also had on a green long sleeve shirt under his shell that covered most of his body. Kody had on similar attire, only in yellow. His bandana, his shell, his shoes, and his long sleeve shirt were yellow, as a result.

"So, we were forced to go by our real names for some reason. Something about another racer having his name be Green and that people might confuse us." Kolin sighed, rolling his eyes in disbelief. "Whatever man. Anyway, I'm going to make this clear that I, Kolin, am the superior green ninja koopa while my brother, Kody, is the less awesome yellow ninja koopa."

"Dude! You got that backwards! I'm the awesome one and you're the less awesome one!" Kody retorted back.

"Nuh uh! I got it right!" the green ninja koopa retorted.

"Whatever. Be an idiot for all I care." the yellow ninja koopa shrugged while his brother stuck his tongue out in retaliation. "It doesn't matter in the end though. We got on this race and this is the perfect thing for us! An epic competition unlike any other! We are so going to kick butt and take names! No hold back!"

"Heck yeah we are!" Kolin agreed, a smirk evident on his face. "Look out racers! Here comes the Koopa Bros!"

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

The eighth boat came by and dropped off the two on board. They followed behind the teams in front of them.

**Kammy and Kamek**

"Kammy and Kamek. Mother and son, both magikoopas, who have worked for Bowser and the Koopa Royal Family for years.

Kammy was walking at relatively relaxed pace to conserve energy for the race. She had on a purple robe over her body and shell along with a purple witch's hat. She had on a pair of brown glasses and was holding on to her golden yellow wand. Kamek walked right by her side. He had on a blue robe over his body and wore a blue sorcerer's hat. He wore his own pair of glasses, although his were gray, and he also had a golden yellow wand.

"I've been working for Bowser's family before Bowser was even alive! Kamek's been working too for a long time, starting up when he turned thirteen, just when Bowser was born! We've certainly been providing assistance for the Koopa Family for years!" Kammy laughed, proudly noting the years of service she and Kamek have been performing for Bowser.

"It's relatively odd, working with your mom on a regular day basis. But I know from it that she's not the weak old lady people think she is! She's tough. She's smart. She's rather quick. And she is my mother, who I've known for years and love! She's the perfect teammate for anyone to run this race with!" Kamek explained.

"Kamek, I must make this clear, I'm not old!" the older magikoopa shouted, annoyed by her son's comment.

"…the only thing you took from that explanation was that comment?" her son started to crack up in laughter.

"This isn't funny Kamek! I'm not old!" his mother replied.

"I know you aren't mom. I'm only kidding…" the younger magikoopa continued to laugh.

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

The ninth boat came up to the docks, dropping off its team. They walked right behind the team in front, not wanting to go any faster yet.

**Bobbery and Cortez**

"Bobbery and Cortez. Two salty old sea dogs that work together aboard Cortez's ship as sailing partners.

Cortez, before coming on the race, was literally a floating head. To prepare, he crafted himself a body out of his remaining bones in his room on his ship. His body now was shaped like a human's skeleton. He was wearing a black cloak that covered most of his bones. The pirate had on a pirate hat on the top of his skull, wearing it proudly. Bobbery walked beside him. The bob-omb wore his sailor's hat as proudly as his partner wore his hat. He had his wind-up key as the helm of a ship and he was wearing black boots.

"Cortez and I have traveled the world on the seas before, but never have we tackled an adventure on the land together! I'm rather curious on how this will work out!" Bobbery wondered aloud.

"Aye, same here amigo. It's been a long time since I have walked on solid ground, let alone walked in general!" Cortez noted, still getting used to the body of bones he crafted.

"I watched the last season, and from what I've seen of the other racers this season, we seem to be the oldest chaps ever to run this thing. But I say, with age comes wisdom, experience, and skill. We are a tough bunch, who have faced the harshest elements of the sea! I know we have what it takes to go far in this thing!" the old bob-omb declared.

"¡Sí señor! ¡Nosotros vamos a ganar a la competencia!" the pirate predicted, a large grin on his skeletal face.

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

The tenth boat pulled into the docks and dropped off the two on board. They walked off behind the other teams.

**Koops and Koopie Koo**

"Koops and Koopie Koo. An engaged couple from Petalburg, ready to take the next step in their relationship."

Koops and Koopie Koo were walking down the docks together, hand in hand. Koops was wearing a blue hoodie underneath his green shell with blue shorts. He also had on a small bandage on his nose. Koopie Koo had on a pink t-shirt underneath her shell and had on white shorts and shoes. She had a pink hair tie in her hair, which held her blonde hair in a ponytail.

"I got to see some pretty cool places when I went with Mario on an adventure to find the crystal stars! I think it's about time I go on another one to see what the rest of the world has to offer! Only this time, Koopie Koo is coming with me!" Koops stated as fiancée laughed.

"Of course I'm coming! There's no way I would miss this!" Koopie Koo stated.

"Koopie Koo and I are about to take the plunge into marriage! We are going to start a family and I'm going to try and become the next mayor of Petalburg! Our life is going to become pretty peaceful and relaxing soon, so it would be good to get some last minute excitements in our life!" the male koopa laughed.

"I'm ready to take his hand in marriage, but Koops is right! We'd like to have more excitement before we start to settle down, and I feel this race is the perfect source of it!" his fiancée added.

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

The eleventh boat had now arrived on the scene. The two on board proceeded to get off and float behind the other teams.

**Slim and Melody**

"Slim and Melody. Two ghosts who have been best friends since the early stages of their afterlife. One is a skilled pool shark while the other is a talented pianist with no equal."

The two ghosts were very excited to start the race, fire easily seen in their eyes! Slim was wearing a brown polo shirt along with black shorts. He had his purple hair spiked up. Melody was right behind him. She wore a red long sleeve shirt and a pair of red shorts. She had on a heard-shaped necklace and a dark red belt. The girl's long blonde hair was perfectly straightened and fell down to her back.

"Melody and I met sometime after I died and we became pretty good friends! She's probably one of the few people I actually have as friends!" Slim explained. "I think what drew us to each other was our competitive nature. We don't like to lose! Ever!"

"We don't like to lose and we don't lose." Melody bluntly added, smirking. "Whether it's music, video games, pool, or anything really, we go all out and defeat our competition! Nothing gets in our way. The same thing will happen with this race!"

"Yeah, definitely. We'll definitely horrify the other racers with our skill and breeze through this thing, no sweat." the lonely pool shark stated proudly. His partner merely nodded at his words.

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

The twelfth and final boat came up to the docks. The two on board jumped off and ran behind the other teams, ready to get started with the race.

**Jojora and Oholina**

"Jojora and Oholina. Best friends from Joke's End in the Beanbean Kingdom."

Jojora was walking ahead of her partner, grinning the whole way. She had on a blue t-shirt that matched her skin with equally blue shorts. She had a blue headband on her head with a red stone in the center of it. The girl was also holding on to a small yellow want. Oholina followed behind. She was wearing a red sweater and black sweatpants. She also had blonde hair in pigtails.

"Oholina and I have been best friends for years now! We are literally two peas in a pod. We work amazing together!" Jojora exclaimed, thinking about her partner.

"We do!" Oholina agreed with her partner's statement. "We both knew each other's strengths and weaknesses well and we complement each well."

"Oholina supplies the muscle while I supply the speed. Oholina is the calmer, more collected mind that will be able to keep my temper in check. We are both sharp and can think well on our feet! I don't see us having any problems in the race!" the fairy-looking girl replied.

"We shouldn't. We just have to be prepared for anything that can come up on the race, and I think we can win this thing!" her partner replied.

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

All twelve teams were now out of their boats. They proceeded to walk down the docks, following each other. They were all about to begin the adventure of a lifetime.

"Can these twelve teams work under the stress and difficulties of the race? Will the competing teams become friends or enemies? Which one of the these teams will supply the right combination of brain, brawn, and teamwork to pull ahead of the other eleven and end up on top?" Erik asked as he started to walk himself. "All these questions and more will be answered…as we begin the Amazing Race!"

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

All twelve teams stood by each other in an orderly arc right by edge of the docks of Rougeport. The backpacks that belonged to the teams were in sight if someone with spectacular vision looked really hard, although a considerable distance away: they were around the area of the Rougeport Plaza. All the teams, however, were not looking in that direction. They were focused on the dry bones host, who was standing right in front of them, a grin on his face.

"In just a few moments, you all will begin a race around the world, visiting each and every corner. There is no denying that it will be the adventure of your lives." Erik exclaimed, beginning his speech. "The race is divided into a various amount of segments, or legs. Each leg will have various amounts of tasks and challenges you will have to accomplish, some by yourself and others as a team."

"At the end of each leg, there is a pitstop. You will want to hurry to the pitstops and get there as fast as possible, for nine of these pitstops are elimination spots." the dry bones stopped talking, waiting to add more suspense to his last statement. "If you are last to one of these nine pitstops…you will be eliminated from the race!"

The twelve teams looked solemn, understanding the dry bone's words.

"At the beginning of each leg, you will begin a set of amount of coins that will cover all expenses on the race, except for airline tickets, which you will not have to pay for. You may keep any spare coins you do not use on the previous leg for the next ones, so I would advise to use your money wisely." the dry bones suggested.

"At the end of this race, three teams will race towards the pitstop. The winner of the final leg, the team to cross the finish line in first…will receive one million coins!" Erik stated.

With those words, the twelve teams broke into cheers shouts. Many of them were clapping. They were making a lot of noise, showing great evidence that they were excited and that they were ready to begin.

"…nice reply. I can tell this is going to be fun already!" Erik smirked. "When I give you all the signal, you may start running to the Rougeport Square. There, in the very center, will be your backpacks, which will have your first clue on it! When you reach there, you may open up the clue envelope, read the clue, and start off. From there, it's all up to you! So…let me ask you all…is everyone ready?"

The contestants responded by getting prepared to run. There was not a single soul in the crowd that was unprepared. They were all ready to start sprinting.

"The world is waiting for you…travel safe…" Erik stated.

"…GO!" the dry bone shouted, throwing his hand down, signaling the start of the race.

At the sight of the signal, chaos was born. All twelve teams sprinted off, starting their race around the world.

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

Author's Note: So there you have it! That's the new twelve teams. Hope you all are ready to see these guys in action! I sure I am, after all :P I hope to have this season be more well-written than the last one, as well as being able to update it more often. But we will see!

Next leg will be up in two weeks at latest! I'm going on vacation tomorrow and I don't know if I will have access to the internet, but I will have my laptop and a usb drive. I will be working on this the whole time when I'm in the hotel room!

Hope you all enjoyed! I'd appreciate any feedback/constructive criticism/comments you all can give me that could help me improve as a writer! Thank you for your time and see you next update!

DryBonesKing


	2. Leg 1: Nightmare Beginnings!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own either Mario or the Amazing Race! There are literally no ways I could possibly own them!**

Author's Note: This is really just a small announcement. Starting from now on, I'll be giving my true author's notes and the review answers at the end of the chapter. That way, I don't bore you all and you can get right on with the story! So look at the bottom for that stuff! In the mean time, read, review, and enjoy! ^_^

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

_Loading the Memory Card… The save file in Slot A has been loaded!_

_Previously, on the Amazing Race…_

"The world is waiting for you…travel safe…" Erik stated.

_Twelve new teams of two were ready to start a race around the world, unlike anything they have ever done before. Upon Erik's signal, they all started off, heading in the direction of their bags and their first clue. The race has eventually begun! Who will end up on top? Who will be eliminated first?_

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

"…GO!" the dry bone shouted, throwing his hand down, signaling the start of the race.

At the sight of the signal, chaos was born. All twelve teams sprinted off, starting their race around the world.

The twelve teams hurried away from the docks as fast as they could and sprinted towards the Rougeport Square, where their bags laid. Everyone was running at a similar speed, each of them hoping that they would not fall behind early in the race. Soon, the teams started to get closer to the bags. Nearby the bags, twelve marked cars could be seen. At this point, the excitement of the race got even greater with the teams.

"I see the bags! Come on bro!" Kody shouted to his brother as they got closer.

"There they are! Let's hurry Sherry!" Azalea encouraged her partner.

"We are starting up amigo! We need to speed things up!" Cortez told Bobbery.

"Crap, we are falling behind the others already! Hurry up Oholina!" Jojora yelled to her best friend.

In little time, all twelve teams had arrived at their bags. They immediately opened up the clue and began reading it.

**Kolin and Kody: Brothers/Ninjas; currently in First**

"Route info time! We are on the frickin race! Dude, this rocks!" Kolin stated excitedly.

"Yes, I know we are on the race! And I'd like to stay in the race, so hurry up and start reading!" Kody replied.

"I'm getting to it!" the green ninja koopa rolled his eyes as he started to read. "'Take any of the twelve marked cars and drive yourself to the Rougeport Airfield!'"

**Luigi and Daisy: Dating-Long-Distance; currently in Second**

"'Once there, board one of two flights for Toad Town!'" Daisy exclaimed.

**Azalea and Sherry: Professional Golfers; currently in Third**

"'You may choose either Mushroom International 2222…'" Azalea read to her partner.

**Slim and Melody: Afterlife Friends; currently in Fourth**

"'…which departs at 11:09 A.M.'" Melody noted the time of the first flight.

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends; currently in Fifth**

"'Or Bullet Airways 133…'" Nastasia continued.

**Axem Green and Axem Black: Rangers; currently in Sixth**

"…which departs at 11:00 A.M." Axem Black mumbled.

**Kammy and Kamek: Mother/Son; currently in Seventh**

"'Note, you can not obtain tickets on a different plane after you receive your tickets.'" Kammy stated as she continued to read the clue.

**Jojora and Oholina: Best Friends; currently in Eighth**

"'Once you arrive in Toad Town, take one of the marked cars in the parking lot…" Jojora mumbled as she looked over the clue.

**Koops and Koopie Koo: Engaged; currently in Ninth**

"'…and drive yourself to the entrance of Forever Forest…'" Koops told his fiancée as he finished his clue.

**Paraplonk and Goomp: Co-Workers; currently in Tenth**

"'…where you find your next clue!'" Paraplonk grew excited as he read further into the clue.

**Don Pianta and Francesca: Father/Daughter; currently in Eleventh**

"'You have seventy coins…'" Francesca said to her father, who was counting the coins to make sure.

**Bobbery and Cortez: Sailing Partners; currently in Last**

"'…for this leg of the race!'" Bobbery concluded.

_Teams must take one of the twelve marked cars parked in the Rougeport Square and drive themselves twelve miles to the Rougeport Airfield. Once there, they must obtain tickets on one of two flights, Mushroom International 2222 or Bullet Airways 133 that will take them to Toad Town, the capital of the Mushroom Kingdom. Once there, they will take one of the marked cars in the parking lot of the airport and drive themselves nineteen miles to the entrance of the Forever Forest, a creepy forest that is notable for causing many travelers to get lost. It is here where teams will find their next clue._

"Sounds good to me, señor. We should probably head out now, right?" Cortez asked his partner as he took his bags.

"Yes indeed! Come on, let's hurry out of here!" Bobbery replied.

After reading the clue, all twelve teams hurried to the nearby marked cars. They all got inside and started off, heading in the direction of the Rougeport Airfield.

**Slim and Melody: Afterlife Friends**

"This city seems…dangerous, to say the very least." Melody noted, looking around at the city as her partner drove. "Good thing we are already dead, so there's not much anyone can do to us!"

"Except probably steal our coins and car." Slim nonchalantly told his partner.

"…yeah, I'd rather not have that happen." the pianist mumbled. "…do we need to stop for directions?"

"Eh, we've been seeing signs for the airport. There's probably no point to do that." the poolshark replied.

"Okay then…let's get out of here then!"

**Don Pianta and Francesca: Father/Daughter**

"Looks like we got lucky that we started in Rougeport daddy, since we know where the airport is!" Francesca stated excitedly.

"Dat is pretty lucky, I'll say!" Don Pianta grinned as he turned down a street. "Hopefully we can get a good lead over de other teams cause of it!"

**Axem Green and Axem Black: Rangers**

"…ugh…oh my…" Axem Green breathed in and out. He was tired and it was evident in his stature.

"You okay Green?" Black asked from the driver's seat.

"…I'm fine…" he huffed. "…I'm just not used to running that fast ever…I'll be okay…"

"Smithy designed me differently than the other Axem Rangers. He didn't see me getting directly involved in combat or physical activities really. Instead, he saw my skills in tactics, intelligence, and indirect combat. Therefore, he spent little time focusing on developing my physical condition and focused on what he saw my specialties would be." Green sighed. "As a result, I was never designed to be physically strong. I just have to suck up the conditions of the race and work around it. It shouldn't slow us down that much, though."

"…okay…okay I'm better now." Green stated, appearing better, just like he said. He started to relax more. "Keep focusing on driving, Black. We need to make sure we get the airport as fast as possible."

"Fast? Heh, who do you think I am? You know speed happens to be my specialty!" Black smirked as he pressed harder on the gas pedal.

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends**

"…okay, thanks!" Nastasia told a bandit she had asked for directions. The girl got back in her car.

"Got the directions?" Mimi asked as she started up the car.

"Yeah, we'll be fine. Just keep driving down this street for now, k?" Nastasia told her.

"Fine by me!" the shape shifter smirked in response as she continued down the street.

**Bobbery and Cortez: Sailing Partners**

"I don't think I've ever been there before, but I'm pretty sure I know where the airport is. It's not too far away from here, actually." Bobbery told his partner.

"Muy bueno. Keep us heading in that direction then! It would be good to get on the first flight out of here, so we don't fall behind other teams." Cortez noted.

"I'm aware. I will do just that!" the bob-omb replied.

**Koops and Koopie Koo: Engaged**

"Thankfully you've been to Rougeport enough times that you know the way to the airport!" Koopie Koo told Koops as he continued to drive through the city.

"It's good yeah!" he laughed. "Hopefully the other teams have a hard time finding it!"

**Kolin and Kody: Brothers/Ninjas**

"Dude, I'm just saying, I think you need to stop for directions so we don't get lost! Is it that hard to do that?" Kody asked his brother.

"Yeah it is! Haven't you been paying attention to the signs we've been passing on the road, Mr. Genius?" Kolin replied from the driver's seat. "They show the distance to the airport and the directions to it! Anyone with a brain should realize that it's this way!"

"Yeah, but it's just saying the airport! For all we know, there could be another airport in this city!" the yellow ninja koopa replied.

"Come on! Don't over think this! This is simple!" the green ninja koopa rolled his eyes.

"We fight. A lot. About pretty much anything." Kolin explained, thinking of his relationship with his brother. "In the end, we are brothers, so we love each other and we are stuck with each other in the end. But we will have a LOT of arguments. It's just how we work."

"Wait hold on a sec! Is that another team?" Kody asked as he pointed to another team.

"Looks like one to me. I'm gonna pass em!" Kolin smirked as he started to speed up.

**Jojora and Oholina: Best Friends**

"…whoa! Who is passing us?" Jojora shouted to her partner as they saw another car drive past them.

The two girls looked over to see the two ninja koopas passing them. Kody was waving to them from the back.

"Ugh! Team Halloween passed us!" Jojora frowned.

"…team Halloween?" Oholina asked.

"Well it's a fitting name, cause they for some reason felt like dressing up in their stupid Halloween costumes on this race!" the fairy-like girl replied.

"Eh true I guess." her partner replied. "But I'm not going to let them stay ahead of us for too long! Hold on, I'll try and catch up to them!"

**Kammy and Kamek: Mother/Son**

"Keep following the signs Mom! They'll get us there." Kamek told his mother.

"I know, I know." Kammy replied as she continued to do just that.

"…oh, speed up too! Some team is trying to pass us." the younger magikoopa noted. His mother replied by increasing her speed.

**Azalea and Sherry: Professional Golfers**

"Keep up that speed! Try and pass the guys in front of us! It'd be nice if we could get to the airport in front of as many teams as possible…" Sherry told her partner.

"I'm on it!" Azalea replied as she increased the speed of her car.

**Paraplonk and Goomp: Co-Workers**

"Okay, I think we are getting closer…according to the signs at least." Goomp stated as he continued to go down the path the signs led him.

"Good! Good! We can start kicking butt at the airport!" Paraplonk stated.

**Luigi and Daisy: Dating-Long-Distance**

"Alright, the signs say we are getting close…" Luigi noted.

"Awesome! Just a little more then we there! Hopefully we can get on the first flight and ahead of a couple of teams!" Daisy said, hoping for just that.

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

**Luigi and Daisy: Dating-Long-Distance**

"Alright, they were right! Great!" Daisy smiled.

The couple parked their car in the parking lot of the airport and rushed inside. They walked over to a counter and faced the goomba sitting behind it.

"Hello sir! Can you tell us which one of these two flights gets in to Toad Town first?" Luigi asked as he showed the clue to the goomba, specifically the two flights.

"Hmm…" the goomba started typing on his computer. "…The Mushroom International flight may leave a few minutes after, but it gets in earlier. A good forty minutes earlier. It arrives in Toad Town at 5:09 P.M. while the second one gets in at 5:50 P.M."

"Okay, great! Thanks!" the plumber told him.

The couple walked off, heading in the direction of the Mushroom International desks, hoping the get tickets for the faster flight.

**Don Pianta and Francesca: Father/Daughter**

"Okay daddy, we're here!" Francesca said as the two piantas parked their car and headed into the airport.

"Let's go check out da Bullet Airways flight first, cause it leaves earlier." Don Pianta suggested.

Francesca agreed with her father's advice and headed towards the Bullet Airways counter. They walked up to the toad behind it.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell us if da flight at 11:00 for Toad Town gets in before the flight that leaves at 11:08?" Don Pianta asked.

"I'll check, but I didn't even know there was another flight." the toad admitted as he started looking on his computer.

"Really?" Francesca asked, confused.

The toad started typing on his computer before he nodded in affirmation.

"Yeah, nothing. So, I'm guessing that the 11:00 flight would get in before it, because it doesn't even show up on my lists!" he explained.

"…well alright. We'll take your word for it. Can we get tickets for da flight?" the father asked.

"Yeah sure thing!" he replied as he printed out two tickets.

Don Pianta and Francesca: First on Bullet Airways 133

"Thank you much sir!" Francesca thanked as the two piantas walked off.

**Luigi and Daisy: Dating-Long-Distance**

Feeling confident about the news they were told from the goomba, Luigi and Daisy walked to the Mushroom International counter and walked to the koopa behind the counter.

"Excuse me! Can we get tickets for the 11:08 flight to Toad Town?" Daisy asked.

"Yeah sure!" the koopa told them. He printed out two tickets and handed it to them.

Luigi and Daisy: First on Mushroom International 2222

"Thanks a lot sir!" Luigi thanked as the two walked away, heading towards their gate.

**Koops and Koopie Koo/Slim and Melody**

"So you are telling us that Mushroom International gets in before Bullet Airways, right?" Koopie Koo asked the doogan agent for clarification.

"Correct!" was the only reply.

"Okay, thanks!" she replied. "Come on Koops! Let's hurry over there so we can get on the first flight!"

"Right!" her fiancée replied as the two koopas hurried off in the direction of the Mushroom International counters.

As the two koopas walked away, the two ghosts floated into the airport. The doogan was sweating as they came running up to him.

"Hey, you were just dealing with those two koopas right? Did they ask about the fastest flight to Toad Town?" Melody asked.

"Y-yes." he muttered, intimidated by the sight of a ghost.

"Which was it?"

"M-Mushroom International!"

"Okay, I see. Thanks!" the pianist thanked as she walked back to her partner. "Mushroom International has the first flight. Come on Slim! Let's hurry on over there!"

"Got it!" the poolshark nodded as the two ghosts were off, heading towards the counter.

**Bobbery and Cortez/Kolin and Kody/Jojora and Oholina/Axem Green and Axem Black**

"…well dang!" Jojora groaned.

Four different teams arrived at the parking lot at the same time, hoping to get on the first flight.

"…chances are not all of us will get on the first flight." Cortez noted. "We better hurry amigo, so we can get on the first one out."

The four teams hurried out as fast as they could into the airport, hoping to get the first flight they could.

**Azalea and Sherry/Kammy and Kamek  
><strong>

"…okay, so you are sure about it right?" Azalea asked. "Bullet Airways gets in first?"

"Right." the bandit they were asking replied.

"Okay, thanks! Come on Sherry, let's get our tickets then!" the champion of the Dunes cup told her partner.

The two golfers ran off, in the direction of the Bullet Airways counter. When they left, the two magikoopas came up to him.

"Excuse me, did you say Bullet Airways got in first?" Kammy asked the bandit.

"Yeah. That's what my computer shows me at least." he replied.

"Awesome, thanks!" Kamek told him. "Alright mom, let's follow the girls! Don't want to lose seats on the first flight, after all!"

"Right, got it." Kammy replied.

**Koops and Koopie Koo/Slim and Melody**

"Excuse me! Can we get tickets on the Mushroom International flight to Toad Town at 11:08?" Koops asked the koopa agent.

"Yes, of course!" he replied as he printed out two tickets.

Koops and Koopie Koo: Second on Mushroom International 2222

"Yay first flight! Thanks a lot!" Koopie Koo told the agent as the two koopas walked off towards their gate.

"…hey, can you get us the same thing you gave them?" Melody asked as the ghosts got to the counter.

"Umm…sure…" the koopa was sweating as he printed out two tickets.

Slim and Melody: Third on Mushroom International 2222

"Great, thanks!" the pianist replied as the two ghosts walked away behind the koopas, heading to their gate.

**Axem Green and Axem Black: Rangers**

"Mushroom International is first then?" Black asked the goomba agent.

"Yeah, it'll get there a couple of minutes early. Best advice to get on that one if you want to get their fast!" he replied.

"Alright, good." the ranger replied. He then turned to Green. "We gotta hurry before the other teams! Don't want to lose this flight, after all!"

"Right, right…" Green huffed as he followed Black as fast as he could.

**Bobbery and Cortez/Jojora and Oholina**

"So first flight is Mushroom International then? Not the other one?" Bobbery asked.

"Correct!" the toad nodded. "It'll get you there first alright!"

"¡Gracias señor! Come Bobbery, we have to hurry!" Cortez declared as he started to walk off towards the Mushroom International flights. The admiral followed right behind.

"…okay, so apparently Mushroom International is faster." Jojora told her partner after overhearing the conversation. "Come on, let's get over there and fast, before the seats are taken!"

"Understood!" Oholina nodded as the two girls were off.

**Kolin and Kody: Brothers/Ninjas**

"So you recommend Mushroom International then?" Kody asked the koopa agent.

"Yup. It'll get you there quicker. Better hurry though, before your seats get taken." the agent replied.

"Good advice, we'll make sure to follow it!" Kolin noted. "Come on bro! We have to be there now!"

"I'm coming!" his brother replied. The two ninja koopas were now on their way.

**Azalea and Sherry/Kammy and Kamek**

"…you ladies wanted tickets for the flight to Toad Town right?" the toad asked the two golfers again as he printed the tickets out. When he saw them nod, he finished the printing and handed them the tickets. "Here you guys go!"

Azalea and Sherry: Second on Bullet Airways 133

"Awesome! Thanks a lot sir!" Sherry told him as the two golfers were walking off towards the gate.

"…hey, can you get us the same thing you got them?" Kamek asked the toad.

"Uh huh! Sure thing!" the toad replied as he printed out more tickets.

Kammy and Kamek: Third on Bullet Airways 133

"Great, thanks!" Kammy told him as she took the tickets. In seconds, the two magikoopas were off, right behind the two girls, heading towards their gate.

**Kolin and Kody/Jojora and Oholina/Bobbery and Cortez**

The three teams hurried off to Mushroom International counters as fast as they could, hoping to get on the first flight. Bobbery and Cortez had managed to find the counter first and got up to it first.

"Excuse me, good sir, can we have tickets for the 11:08 flight to Toad Town?" Bobbery asked.

"Yeah sure." the koopa told him as he printed a set of tickets and gave it to the two sailing partners.

Bobbery and Cortez: Fourth on Mushroom International 2222

"Great, thanks a lot!" the admiral thanked as the two sailors got out.

"First flight amigo. This is muy bueno!" Cortez stated as the two walked off.

Jojora and Oholina and Kolin and Kody were getting closer to the counter. They noticed each other as they got closer and just proceeded to increase their speed.

"No way are we letting those ninja wannabes get on over us!" Jojora declared. "Come on Oholina!"

"Right!" her partner replied.

"We aren't falling behind in the beginning! Nuh uh, not gonna happen! We have to get on this flight bro!" Kody stated.

"You don't think I know that? Just keep going faster!" Kolin shouted to his brother.

The two teams had gotten close to the counter. One of them was going to get there before the other. Before either of the two teams could see which one of them would, they were interrupted by a sudden surprise.

"…what the heck?" Jojora's eyes widened.

**Axem Green and Axem Black: Rangers**

"Where the HECK did they come from?" the fairy-shaped girl shouted.

The two rangers had somehow snuck by the two other teams and got to the counter first. Green was panting a little but was getting better. Soon, he walked up to the agent.

"Tickets for the flight to Toad Town flight at 11:08." he requested.

The koopa responded by printing out the tickets.

"That's all the tickets I got left on this thing! Cutting it close boys!" the koopa laughed as he handed them the tickets.

Axem Green and Axem Black: Last on Mushroom International 2222

"We were. Thanks!" Axem Green replied. The ranger then turned his attention to his partner. "My apologies for my speed, but it seems it didn't matter. We got on the first flight anyway."

"Heck yeah we did! This is awesome!" Black grinned.

The two rangers walked off towards their gate, leaving two dumbfounded teams.

"…crap…should've moved faster." Kolin frowned.

"Nothing we can do about it for now. Let's just get our tickets on the other flight." Kody sighed.

The two ninja koopas walked off, leaving the two best friends alone.

"…let's go Jojora. Nothing to be done about it." Oholina told her partner.

"…that's humiliating!" she groaned.

"That little green guy is so frickin weak it isn't funny! He's always panting and is tired after even a mild run! How did they even get ahead of us? This is an insult!" Jojora ranted to the camera. "They are going to waste their first flight anyway! I can totally see it now: the little green one screws up the first task of the race and brings his team all the way to last! Those tickets would have been better for a team like Oholina and I, who could have used the first flight to get first place!"

In a little while, the two girls walked off dejectedly, following the brothers on the way to the other flight's counter.

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends**

"Excuse me sir!" Nastasia asked the toad at the counter as she and Mimi walked up to the Bullet Airways counter. "Is the 11:00 flight to Toad Town you have faster than the 11:08 flight that Mushroom International services?"

"Last time I checked there is no other fight but the 11:00 one…" the toad mumbled. "…oh wait, you say Mushroom International services it? Psh! This one would get there first! Bullet Airways is a much faster flight service and we leave early! No way they get in first"

"…well, we will take your word for it. Tickets please!" Nastasia asked. The toad responded by handing them their tickets.

Mimi and Nastasia: Fourth on Bullet Airways 133

"Thank you very much!" Mimi told him as the two girls walked off.

**Kolin and Kody/Jojora and Oholina**

The two brothers did not talk much on their way to the counter and the toad behind it. They still hurried there, however, and got there relatively quickly.

"Excuse me sir, can you get us tickets on the 11:00 flight to Toad Town?" Kolin asked.

"Yep!" the toad replied. He handed them tickets after they printed.

Kolin and Kody: Fifth on Bullet Airways 133

"Alright, thank you sir!" Kody told him as he took the tickets. The two ninja koopas then walked off, heading towards their gate.

As the two brothers walked off, the best friends walked forward.

"Can you get us tickets for the Toad Town flight? At 11:00?" Oholina requested.

"Yeah, yeah." the toad told her as he printed out two tickets. He then handed the tickets to the girls.

Jojora and Oholina: Sixth on Bullet Airways 133

"Thank you!" Oholina replied as she walked to the gate.

"We got some catching up to do when we get there girl…" Jojora sighed as she followed behind.

"Nothing we can't work around! We just need to get there before we can do that, though!"

The two girls continued to walk off on that note, hoping to get on their flight as fast as possible.

**Paraplonk and Goomp: Co-Workers**

"Hey! Excuse me sir!" Paraplonk shouted to the toad behind the counter of the Bullet Airways flight from afar.

The two members of the Koopa Troop hurried over to the counter. As they got closer, Goomp tripped and fell to the ground. Paraplonk continued ahead, ignoring his partner.

"We need tickets to Toad Town at 11:00!" he stated.

"Um, yeah sure thing." the toad mumbled as he printed out two tickets. Paraplonk took them from him.

Paraplonk and Goomp: Last on Bullet Airways 133

"Great! Thanks!" the paratroopa thanked as he turned around. "Isn't this great Goomp! We are on our way to Toad Town…wait Goomp? Where are you?"

"…I'm here…" Private Goomp mumbled as he got up and walked to his partner.

"Gosh, be careful when you walk! You shouldn't be clumsy!" his partner advised, shaking his head a little.

As he finished his advice, the paratroopa's bucket fell off his head.

"Ah!" he frowned as he picked it up.

"Who is clumsy again?" the goomba laughed.

"…" the toad rolled his eyes as the two co-workers walked off towards their gate. "…those two seem like idiots…"

**Luigi and Daisy/Koops and Koopie Koo/Slim and Melody/Bobbery and Cortez/Axem Green and Axem Black**

"Hey guys! Congrats on getting on the first flight!" Koops congratulated the two Axem Rangers as they walked to the gate, the last members on the flight.

"Thank you!" Black thanked. Green nodded in response.

"Might take this time to introduce ourselves to each other! My name is Koops and this is my fiancée, Koopie Koo!" Koops introduced himself and his partner to the two newcomers.

"Black. And this is Green." the Axem Ranger stated.

"Mi nombre es Cortez y mi amigo se llama Bobbery." Cortez stated for his team.

"I'm Luigi, and my girlfriend here is Daisy!" Luigi told the teams.

"…and what about you guys?" Koopie Koo asked the two ghosts, who were standing off to the side.

"Hmm? I'm Melody. And this is Slim." the pianist introduced themselves.

"Nice to meet you guys!" Koops told them, holding out his hand to the two.

"…er…" Slim looked away, ignoring the koopa's attempts to be friendly. Melody decided to take it instead.

"The title I go by is the 'Lonely Poolshark' for a reason! I don't do good around other people, especially strangers." Slim explained. You could tell he was telling the truth, for he looked uncomfortable being in front of the cameramen. "I just don't like meeting new people. Melody is the only friend I got on this race and she's the only one I need here! She and the other racers can handle all the social stuff they want, I'll just be staying out of it!"

The racers on the first flight continue to talk amongst each other, hoping to kill as much time as possible while they waited for their flight.

…

**Bullet Airways 133**

The Bullet Airways flight was boarding at this moment. The seven teams got on board and sat down at their seats. Everyone was looking anxious.

"Who knows…maybe the other flight could get delayed or something?" Kamek stated, hopeful.

"Come now Kamek! That won't happen! Let's just hope we can do well on the leg and get ahead of everyone on our flight!" Kammy told him.

"You never know…" her son mumbled.

"When the two ninjas and those girls got to the gate, they basically told us that we got on the slower flight and that whoever said this was a faster flight was lying. Which sucked." Kamek groaned. "Not much we could do though…mom and I decided we just needed to work hard to get around this, which we will do!"

All teams grew excited as their plane took off. In a few minutes, the plane was in the sky!

"We're on our way! Let's do this thing!" Francesca told her father.

**Mushroom International 2222**

All five teams got on the plane and sat down in their seats. Each racer looked ready to begin the race.

"We're on our way Luigi!" Daisy said excitedly as she looked out the window.

"I know! Let's make sure we start on a good note!" Luigi replied with a laugh.

In a few minutes, the plane took off into the sky, heading towards Toad Town.

_All twelve teams are on their way are on board flights to Toad Town, the capital city of the Mushroom Kingdom. The first flight, which left Rougeport at 11:00 A.M. and will arrive in Toad Town at 5:50 P.M, is carrying father and daughter Don Pianta and Francesca, professional golfers Azalea and Sherry, mother and son Kammy and Kamek, best friends Mimi and Nastasia, brothers Kolin and Kody, best friends Jojora and Oholina, and co-workers Paraplonk and Goomp! _

_The second flight, which left Rougeport at 11:08 A.M. but will arrive earlier than the first, at 5:09 P.M, is carrying dating-long-distance couple Luigi and Daisy, engaged couple Koops and Koopie Koo, afterlife friends Slim and Melody, sailing partners Bobbery and Cortez, and rangers Axem Green and Axem Black!_

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

Toad Town was a city that many tourists around the world loved to visit. Recognized as one of the friendliest cities in the world, the capital city of the Mushroom Kingdom where the royal family live, and the home of the famous hero Mario, people find many different reasons to come visit it. The city was kept very clean for all the tourists that loved to come. It was definitely a city that people around the world would be amazed to see.

Do to its tourism, Toad Town's airport was usually filled with many different people, each of them wanting to get out as fast as they could. Each of them had their own agenda, whether it is vacation, to visit family, or business. Today, however, planes would come in, releasing individuals solely focused in business. The first of these two planes was coming in to sight, as it touched down on the ground.

**Mushroom International 2222 (Arrived at 5:09 P.M.)**

As the Mushroom International flight opened up for the passengers to get out, the five teams on board ran as fast as they could. Each of them began sprinting in the direction of the parking lot, hoping to find their marked car.

**Luigi and Daisy: Dating-Long-Distance; currently in First**

"There it is! The parking lot and our cars! Come on Luigi!" Daisy told her partner as the two got closer.

The couple ran into the parking lot and headed to the car for them. The princess of Sarasaland got in the driver's seat while the plumber got in the back. In seconds, the couple was on their way out.

"Alright, let's do this! Let's make sure we keep our lead over the others!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Right! Just get your way out of here and I'll try and help with that!" Luigi told her with a laugh.

**Slim and Melody: Afterlife Friends; currently in Second**

"There's the car! Come on Melody! I'll drive…" Slim mumbled as the two ghosts got to their car.

"Fine by me! Let's go!" his partner replied.

The two ghosts got in their marked car and hurried out, hoping to hurry and get ahead of the other teams.

**Koops and Koopie Koo: Engaged; currently in Third**

"And there are the cars! Good!" Koopie Koo stated.

"Great! Let's get out of here and fast! I'll drive, if that's okay." Koops said to his fiancée as he opened the front door.

"That's fine by me!"

The two koopas got into their car and headed out as fast as they could, hoping to catch up to the other teams in front.

**Bobbery and Cortez: Sailing Partners; currently in Fourth**

"Looks like a couple of the other teams got ahead of us! Let's hurry old boy!" Bobbery spoke as he got in front seat of the car.

"We will catch up to them before long." Cortez predicted as he got in the back.

The two sailing partners started up their car and headed out of the airport, hoping to do just what the pirate predicted.

**Axem Green and Axem Black: Rangers; currently in Fifth**

"You being a weak runner and both of us being stuck in seats at the back of the plane was not a good combination…" Black groaned.

The two rangers had finally arrived at their car. Black wasted no time getting in the front seat while Green hopped into the back, panting.

"…" Green breathed in and out as he tried to calm himself. He did just that in a little bit. "…I'm fine now at least. If this race doesn't improve my physical condition, then nothing ever will! But I digress, let's make our way out of here!"

"On it!"

With those words, the Axem Rangers drove away from the airport, heading towards the Forever Forest, hoping to catch up to other teams.

**Luigi and Daisy: Dating-Long-Distance**

"Turn over there Daisy! It shouldn't take us too long until we get there…" Luigi trailed off as he watched his girlfriend's driving.

"Got it!" she replied. "Luckily you live here Luigi! That'll help us save time finding this place!"

"I can't say I've ever gone into Forever Forest, however. But I certainly know the way to it, yeah! That should save us a couple of minutes yeah!" the plumber nodded, smiling.

**Slim and Melody: Afterlife Friends**

"…" Melody didn't say much as she continued to stay focused on a map she had.

"Which way do I go?" Slim asked, waiting for some directions.

"…turn here!" the pianist commanded as they came up to a street. The poolshark responded with a turn.

**Koops and Koopie Koo: Engaged**

"Okay, we are making good progress actually! According to my map, we are getting closer!" Koopie Koo smiled.

"Great!" Koops told her.

As the two continued to head on their way, they saw another car come up.

"Hmm? Is that another team?" Koopie Koo asked.

"…I don't know…" Koops mumbled as he pressed further on the gas pedal. "But they aren't passing me!"

**Bobbery and Cortez: Sailing Partners**

"Keep going señor! We can pass them!" Cortez exclaimed as Bobbery continued to increase his speed.

"I will try!" the bob-omb replied.

The two sailors proceeded to go faster, hoping to catch up to the team that was ahead of them and pass them.

**Axem Green and Axem Black: Rangers**

"We are close Black. Close indeed!" Green noted, not looking up from his map. "Make a left turn soon and then keep going straight. We'll see it soon. In the mean time, you can speed up if you would like."

"With pleasure!" Black smirked as he continued to put the pedal to the metal.

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

Forever Forest, even when the sun shone over Toad Town, experienced no sunlight. The forest's tall trees and overall creepy atmosphere covered the forest in complete darkness, with very little light, if any, ever coming in. Forever Forest is also notable for being impossibly difficult to navigate. As a result, many people do not come into the forest, even locals in Toad Town. Usually only boos came into the forest, hoping to get to a certain destination near the end of the forest. Today, however, other individuals would be coming in, due to a certain box in front of the entrance. A car came up and parked nearby, with two such individuals coming out.

**Luigi and Daisy: Dating-Long-Distance; currently in First**

The dating couple ran to the clue box and opened it up. They started to read it as fast as they could.

"'Drive into Forever Forest and make your way to the Boo's Mansion, where you will find your next clue!'" Luigi read.

_Teams must now make their way into Forever Forest and drive fifteen miles to the Boo's Mansion, a haunted mansion where Bow and Bootler from the last season reside. Outside this mansion, teams will find their next clue._

"…so we are driving into Forever Forest?" the plumber gulped.

"Yeah. Is there a problem with that?" Daisy asked her boyfriend.

"…no…nothing." Luigi stated. "Come on, lets head to the car and start!"

"Forever Forest is a place I've never actually been inside for a reason. Mario has told me about it before and it basically fits the description that its been given: a giant, creepy maze! It is extremely easy to get lost and wind up back at the start of the forest!" Luigi mumbled, a little nervous. "It's a pretty creepy place and can cause many people to go insane! Hopefully it won't be as hard to navigate as the rumors about it make it sound…"

The couple got in their car and started off, heading into the forest.

**Slim and Melody: Afterlife Friends; currently in Second**

The two ghosts parked their car by the clue box after they arrived at the entrance. They ran out and rushed to the box, taking out the clue and starting to read it.

"'Drive into Forever Forest and make your way to the Boo's Mansion, where you will find your next clue!'" Melody read.

"We are going in there? Awesome!" Slim's eyes lit up. "Now that looks like an awesome place!"

"Sure is creepy! We will fit well in there!" Melody gave an evil grin. "Come on! Let's head in!"

"Yeah!"

The two ghosts ran back to their car and headed off into the forest, hoping to get to the mansion as fast as they could.

**Luigi and Daisy: Dating-Long-Distance**

"…" Daisy's mouth nearly dropped to the ground as she started to drive further into the forest. "This is ridiculous!"

Luigi stared out into the forest. There were encompassed in complete darkness. Nothing around them. Only tall ominous trees, shrubbery, plants, and a ground path.

"…this is going to be bad." the plumber frowned.

The couple continued to drive, hoping to find the mansion and get out of here as fast as they could.

**Bobbery and Cortez: Sailing Partners; currently in Third**

**Koops and Koopie Koo: Engaged; currently in Fourth **

The engaged couple and the sailing partners arrived at the entrance to the Forever Forest at the same. They both hurried off to the clue box, hoping to get ahead of the team next to them.

"'Drive into Forever Forest and make your…'" Bobbery started.

" …'way to the Boo's Mansion, where you will find your next clue!'" Koops finished.

"Oh geez, this should be interesting!" Koopie Koo noted, looking into the forest.

"Looks like I'll fit in there, eh amigo?" Cortez asked his partner.

"You should! Let's find how well you fit in there! Come on Cortez!" Bobbery told his partner.

"We can't let them get ahead of us! Let's go in there…" Koops sighed.

The two teams headed into the forest, hoping to get to the mansion as fast as they could.

**Luigi and Daisy: Dating-Long-Distance**

"…weren't we just driving down this path?" Luigi asked his girlfriend.

"…I think you are right…" Daisy mumbled. "Ugh! Are we lost already?"

The two continued down the path they were on, which was the same path they were on when they entered. The two drove past where they turned the first time and saw something unusual: a bush with flowers that laughed and grinned when they drove by.

"Whoa!" Luigi gasped.

"…okay that's freaky…" Daisy shivered. "…but I wonder if that's a sign…"

The princess of Sarasaland turned down the path of the flowers. When the car entered the path, the smile on the flowers grew larger. Luigi frowned in response to this.

"…this is getting really creepy…" he mumbled in fear.

**Slim and Melody: Afterlife Friends**

"Not gonna lie, this place is pretty epic!" Slim whistled as he continued to drive through the forest.

"Yes! Yes indeed!" Melody was grinning.

As the two friends continued to drive, they saw something strange. Flowers in a bush started to laugh creepily and smile.

"…well I've seen a lot in my life and afterlife and I got to say, that was a first!" Melody noted.

"…yeah I'd agree. Still pretty cool though." Slim mumbled as he turned and drove down the path that was by the flowers.

**Axem Green and Axem Black: Rangers; currently in Fifth**

The two Axem Rangers arrived at the entrance to Forever Forest. They got to the clue box, took out the clue, and began reading.

"'Drive into Forever Forest and make your way to the Boo's Mansion, where you will find your next clue!'" Axem Black read.

"So we are going in? Okay, let's start then." Green suggested as he made his way back to the car. Black nodded as he went back.

The two rangers got to their car and headed off into the forest.

**Luigi and Daisy: Dating-Long-Distance**

"Ah!" Luigi freaked out at the sight of red eyes in a tree.

"…" Daisy was a little scared as she turned down the path nearby the tree.

**Bobbery and Cortez: Sailing Partners**

"This is not good…I do not have much idea on where we are." Bobbery mumbled as he turned down another path in Forever Forest.

"Muy mal. We need to find that out as fast as possible!" Cortez told his partner.

**Koops and Koopie Koo: Engaged**

"Okay, that's pretty scary!" Koopie Koo mumbled when Koops drove past the bush with grinning flowers.

"…I'd agree…" Koops nervously spoke as he continued driving, passing it.

**Axem Green and Axem Black: Rangers**

"…what do you suggest I do Green? I have no clue where to go…everything here looks the same!" Black grumbled, not looking up from the road.

Before Green could give out any advice, he saw the bush with grinning flowers.

"Turn there. I have a hunch about this place." Green stated.

"Alright with me!" the driving ranger replied as he turned down the path.

**Luigi and Daisy: Dating-Long-Distance**

"Look at all those mushrooms! There's a lot of them!" Daisy told her boyfriend.

Luigi looked over at them only to be greeted by the mushrooms giving off some lightshow. They started to glow in some pattern only to stop as the two got closer to them.

"…" the plumber grew more nervous. "…I'm really not liking this forest that much…"

"Eh, it's pretty cool I think…" Daisy sighed as she turned down the path near all of the mushrooms.

**Slim and Melody: Afterlife Friends**

"Red eyes…very menacing! Ohh, very menacing!" Melody rolled her eyes at the sight of the tree with the glowing eyes.

"Very amateur attempt to freak someone out." Slim laughed as he turned down the path.

**Axem Green and Axem Black: Rangers**

"…I was right. Turn there!" Green instructed Black as he saw the tree with the glowing red eyes.

"Got it!" Black replied. "Just curious, what were your right about?"

"The correct way. Everything in the forest looks exactly the same, so there would have to be someway to get through it. And it turns out, that in every circular path we find, there is always something different in one area than everything else around it. So, that, I believe, is supposed to be a signal to go down that way. That's the way we get through this forest." Green explained his thinking.

"…" Black whistled.

"Green certainly is not physically strong. Anyone could tell that! But he makes up for his physical weaknesses with his mind! Dude can think! I don't think I would have noticed that thing in the forest for a long time! I'm sure other people wouldn't be able to either! But Green picked up on it immediately!" Black stated in amazement, thinking about his partner's mind. "I have a feeling his quick thinking will help us more than his physical weaknesses will hold us back! I'd bet anything on that!"

**Bobbery and Cortez: Sailing Partners**

"…we've been down most of these paths, but this all looks the same to me!" Bobbery noted, not looking pleased.

"…" Cortez sighed in frustration. "We need to figure out how to get through this forest fast…if I am correct, that second flight should be arriving soon…"

"I realize that!" the admiral commented. At that moment, the bob-omb turned, down a path near a bush with grinning flowers.

**Koops and Koopie Koo: Engaged**

"I guess turn by those flowers…we tried all the other paths, so that must be it." Koopie Koo suggested to her fiancée.

"Eh yeah…" Koops sighed as he turned in there.

**Bullet Airways 133 (Arrived at 5:50 P.M.)**

Once the second flight landed at Toad Town, all seven teams rushed out of the airport as fast as they could. They wasted no time in finding the parking lot and their marked cars.

**Jojora and Oholina: Best Friends; currently in Sixth**

"You are a better driver than me girl. You go ahead!" Jojora told her partner as she got in the back.

"Fine with me!" Oholina replied as she got in the back.

The two best friends drove out of the airport, hoping to get to Forever Forest as quick as they could and catch up to the teams in front.

**Azalea and Sherry: Professional Golfers; currently in Seventh**

"Okay, there's the car!" Azalea stated as the two girls got to their car. "Care if I drive? I don't care if you want to though."

"No, go ahead! You are a better driver than me anyway!" Sherry replied as she got in the back.

"Okay!" the champion of the Dunes Cup laughed as she got in the front seat.

The two golfers got in their marked car and followed the best friends out of the airport, hoping to catch up to them and to the five teams in front of them.

**Don Pianta and Francesca: Father/Daughter; currently in Eighth**

"We have to catch up da other teams and fast!" Don Pianta told his daughter as they got to the car. "Mind if I drive us dere? Just tell me da way and I'll get us dere quickly!"

"Fine by me daddy!" Francesca replied as the two piantas got in the car.

In moments, the father and daughter were on their way to Forever Forest, hoping to make up for lost time.

**Kolin and Kody: Brothers/Ninjas; currently in Ninth**

"We have to make up time now dude! We can't afford to go slow! I'll drive!" Kolin declared as he got in the driver's seat.

"Don't screw up." Kody mumbled as he got in the back.

"What was that?" the green ninja koopa asked.

"Nothing." the yellow ninja koopa replied as he got out his map. "I said let's get out of here and get caught up to the teams in front!"

Kolin nodded at his brothers words and started up the car and began to drive out, preparing to do just what his brother said to do.

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends; currently in Tenth**

"Okay, we got behind getting out of the flight! Not good!" Mimi frowned as she got in the front seat. "Nastasia, tell me where to go and I'll do it! Just get me out of here!"

"Got it!" the girl in the backseat noted as she got out her map.

The two girls started up their car and headed out, hoping to catch up to the teams in front of them.

**Paraplonk and Goomp: Co-Workers; currently in Eleventh**

"Ah shoot! The other teams are getting out of here!" Paraplonk frowned as the two co-workers got to the parking lot. The other teams were driving out of the airport and were starting out of the airport, if they weren't already out.

"We have to catch up at Forever Forest! Let's get going Paraplonk!" Goomp suggested as he hopped into the front seat.

Corporal Paraplonk agreed with his partner's advice as he got in the backseat. The two were off, hoping to catch up to the teams that had gotten a lead over them.

**Kammy and Kamek: Mother/Son; currently in Last**

"Bad luck! Very bad luck! Why, of all teams, did we get stuck in the very back?" Kamek groaned in disappointment.

"Whatever I guess, we just need to make up for it." Kammy shrugged as she got in the driver's seat. "Hurry up Kamek! We are in last place now! We can't afford to dilly-dally!"

"Yes mom!" her son replied, getting in the car.

The two magikoopas were off the second Kamek got in the car. They began planning on ways to get ahead of the teams ahead of them.

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

Boo's Mansion was a building hidden in darkness and the forest. Although it is a frightening sight for any mortal, boos love the mansion and call it home. This difference in opinion has created mixed feeling about the mansion. Some people would be amazed by the mansion's beauty while others would run away in fear at the sight. It was a tall, three storey building, not counting the basement. Due to the darkness surrounding it, it was a little hard to identify a color on the outside. One could see, however, that the mansion appeared to look well-made and in good condition, at least from the outside.

To anyone who is scared of the sight of the mansion, they would be surprised to hear that the mansion is a sight of many different parties, hosted by the boos inside. Still, most would probably never put their foot in the door of the mansion. Today, however, people would do more than just step into the mansion. The first group of these people was coming from the forest. They parked their car and walked up to the clue box in front of the building.

**Luigi and Daisy: Dating-Long-Distance; currently in First**

"…this place looks freaky…" Luigi mumbled nervously.

"…eh…not that bad…" Daisy remarked as she took the clue out of the clue box. She opened it up and started reading it. "Oh look! Roadblock! 'Who has their eyes on the prize?'"

_A Roadblock is a task that only one person may perform, and no one person may perform any more than eight on the entire race._

_In this roadblock, one team member will be escorted into the mansion and will be taken to their own room. Inside, they will be surrounded by thirty boos, one of which will be holding on to their clue. When the racer is ready, the boos will toss the clue amongst each other and do whatever they can to confuse the racer. When they are done, the racer must identify which boo is holding the clue. If they guess wrong, they will have to wait fifteen minutes before they can continue with the race. If they guess right, however, they will receive the clue!_

"Sounds like me!" Daisy beamed.

"Go ahead!" Luigi told her with a nervous laugh as she read the clue.

"Okay, I can do this!" the princess nodded.

"You are here for the race?" a boo asked as it appeared in front of the two.

"…ah…" Luigi gasped.

"Luigi! Are you scared?" Daisy asked, concerned.

"…no, I'm fine." he sighed. "Yes we are here for the race! She's doing the roadblock."

"I see. Come on ma'am! I'll take you to the room!" the boo told the princess.

"Bye Daisy! Best of luck!" Luigi told his girlfriend. She responded by blowing him a kiss, causing him to blush and her to giggle.

**Daisy**

The boo led Daisy within the mansion. Before Daisy could even get a good look at the inside of the mansion, he already scooted her into a room. It was an old gray room with nothing but cob webs and dust in it. As soon as Daisy walked in, boos started to appear in the room.

"Welcome! Are you ready to play our little game?" the lead boo asked, holding out the clue.

"Of course!" the princess smirked as she ran into the middle of the boos.

All thirty boos started to laugh maniacally as they started to rotate rapidly. As they began to rotate, they started passing the clue amongst each other at a fast speed. Daisy struggled as she tried to keep her eyes on the clue.

"…oh…" she mumbled as she kept turning her head to see which one had the clue next.

**Bobbery and Cortez: Sailing Partners**

"Those red eyes are rather…interesting." Bobbery noted as he drove past the tree with glowing red eyes.

"Aye." Cortez nodded. "But I could have sworn we have seen this already…"

"Probably have. This forest is rather confusing, isn't it?" the bob-omb sighed.

"¡Sí señor!" Cortez replied. "…if we see that thing again, we should turn down that path…I wonder if that's a sign we should go down that path?"

"I don't know, but if we pass it again, I will take your advice!" the old-bob omb replied.

**Kolin and Kody: Brothers/Ninjas**

"Hmm…not doing bad! Not doing bad at all bro!" Kody noted from the back.

The two ninja koopas were making good progress, for they were able to pass two marked cars, belonging to two piantas and the two golfers.

"Just doing my job!" Kolin replied, a grin evident on his face.

"Now, let's see you keep up this good driving and keep doing your job!" the yellow ninja koopa stated.

"No need to worry! I got this!"

**Don Pianta and Francesca: Father/Daughter**

"…crap! People are passing us right and left!" Francesca sighed in frustration.

The piantas watched as another car passed them. This car belonged to Mimi and Nastasia. Don Pianta sighed at the sight.

"Dis has got to end! We can't let anyone else get ahead of us…" Don Pianta mumbled as he tried to increase his speed.

The two piantas continued driving towards the entrance to the Forever Forest, going as fast as they could, hoping no other car would come up and pass them.

**Kammy and Kamek: Mother/Son**

"Hey mom, can you turn at the next street?" Kamek requested to his mother.

"Hmm? Why?" Kammy asked.

"Well to get to Forever Forest of course!" the younger magikoopa replied, wondering the point of his mother's questioning.

"Nonsense! I know the way to the forest! I've been there before, after all!" Kammy told him, laughing a little. "No, the way is to go straight for a little. We'll get there soon though!"

"But mom, can you please turn though? It'll get us there faster!" the son requested.

"Relax Kamek! I know what I'm doing! We'll get there soon!" his mother replied, keeping up her driving.

"I love my mom, but one thing she has yet to do is to take me seriously. I really don't know why. She just never has." Kamek frowned, thinking of his mother. "That's something maybe the race can help me with: getting my mother to realize that I can be serious and that she can trust me with things! I hope she will over time soon though…"

Kamek grumbled to himself as he watched his mother drive past the turn, ignoring the shortcut he found on his map.

**Daisy**

"So which one of us have it?" the boos cackled at the same time to the princess.

Daisy frowned. She tried to follow the clue to the best of her abilities. She had good luck with it at first, but she was now lost.

"Um…you?" she asked hesitantly as she pointed to a boo.

"Heh! Nope!" the boo laughed, sticking out her tongue.

The boos pointed to a wall, ushering the princess to wait there. She was to wait there for fifteen minutes, as a result of failing the roadblock on her first attempt. The princess sighed as she walked over to the wall.

"Shoot…" she mumbled.

**Slim and Melody: Afterlife Friends; currently in Second**

"…and there are the two ghosts…" Luigi gulped as Melody and Slim arrived at the mansion.

The two ghosts focused their attention at the mansion and the clue box rather than the plumber standing to the side of it. They didn't really want to talk to him: not yet at least.

"We don't really blame Luigi for what happened at that mansion a few years ago. He needed us out of the mansion so he could look for his brother and stop King Boo!" Melody noted, thinking back. "Still, the idea of being sucked into a vacuum cleaner and being put into a painting was not…pleasant to say the very least. Then again, that was more stupid E. Gadd's fault more than anything! Thank God he let us out of there finally!" the pianist cheered a little at the thought of being free from her painting. "…anyway, we know Luigi didn't really intend for us to get locked away in a painting. He was just looking for his brother and needed us out of that mansion! Still, it was a horrible experience! Something that I would like to forget as vividly as I remember it before I feel like going up to him and asking him how his life is…"

The two ghosts took out the clue from the clue box and opened it.

"Roadblock! 'Who has their eyes on the prize?'" Slim read.

"We both do, so it really makes no difference!" Melody mumbled. "Mind if I go ahead then I guess?"

"Go ahead! I really don't care!" her partner replied, handing her the clue.

The pianist read the information and nodded in understanding. She was escorted by a boo into the mansion and headed off, ready to start the roadblock.

**Melody**

The boo escorted Melody into a room nearby the room Daisy was in, which conveniently had a similar design to it. The pianist looked around, pleased with the sight.

"Not too bad." the mumbled. "I like it!"

"Thanks!" one of thirty boos told her as they all appeared around her. "Ready to start the game?"

"Go on ahead! Just note, you'll lose your game!"the pianist replied, a cocky grin on her face.

"Oh, confident are we? This should be fun!" another boo laughed as they started to toss the clue around.

**Koops and Koopie Koo: Engaged**

"We've been driving around in circles for awhile now! This is getting bad…" Koops mumbled.

"There has to be a way somewhere to this mansion, however! We just need to find it fast!" Koopie Koo suggested.

Koops nodded at his fiancée's words. He proceeded to turn down another path, hoping he was heading in the right direction, like she said.

**Axem Green and Axem Black: Rangers; currently in Third**

The two Axem Rangers parked their car by the other two cars and hurried to the clue box in front of the mansion. They took out the clue and began reading.

"Roadblock! 'Who has their eyes on the prize?'" Axem Black read.

"I think maybe I should do this one." Green suggested, holding out his hand for the clue.

"Fine by me." Black mumbled as he handed his partner the clue.

Green read over the information and nodded in understanding. A boo came out and let the Axem Ranger inside.

**Axem Green**

The boo led Axem Green into a room near the entrance and left. When Green walked into the center of the room, the thirty boos started to appear, surrounding the Axem Ranger.

"You ready?" one of the boos asked, holding out the clue to taunt the ranger.

"Yes. Let's start this thing." Green told the boo.

The boos started to rotate and pass the clue. Their 'game' was officially on!

**Melody**

"…" Melody looked out into the group of boos that was surrounding her. She proceeded to point to one in particular, a grin on her face. "You!"

"Guess again! In fifteen minutes!" the boo cackled.

"…oh you've got to be kidding me!" the pianist groaned.

The boos laughed as Melody made her way to the corner of the room to wait out the fifteen minutes. The ghost proceeded to glare at the boos in response to their laughter.

**Jojora and Oholina: Best Friends; currently in Sixth**

"And there it is!" Oholina told her partner as they arrived at the entrance to Forever Forest.

The two girls hurried out of their car and got to the clue box. They pulled out the clue and started to read it.

"'Drive into Forever Forest and make your way to the Boo's Mansion, where you will find your next clue!'" she read.

"We are going in there?" Jojora asked, pointing to the forest.

"Yep." Oholina simply stated as she got back to the car.

"Fine with me! This should be fun!" the fairy-shaped girl grinned.

When Jojora got back to the car, the girls from Joke's End were on their way into the forest, hoping to catch up to teams in front.

**Kolin and Kody: Brothers/Ninjas; currently in Seventh**

As the two girls started going into the forest, the two ninja koopas arrived on the scene. They ran over to the clue box and took out their clue.

"'Drive into Forever Forest and make your way to the Boo's Mansion, where you will find your next clue!'" Kody read.

"Forever Forest? Man, this is going to be pretty freaky!" Kolin noted, a mixture of fear and excitement on his face.

"Scared?" the yellow ninja koopa asked his brother.

"Heck no!" the green ninja koopa replied, rushing back to the car.

Kody followed his brother and got in the car. The two brothers hurried off inside the forest, hoping to catch up to teams in front.

**Axem Green**

The boos were giggling amongst each other, waiting for the Axem Ranger to make his guess. They were excited to see which wrong boo he would point to.

"…you!" Axem Green finally spoke up, pointing to one of the boos. "I'll take the clue now, please."

The boos all blinked simultaneously. The boos all disappeared in embarrassment except for the one the Axem Ranger pointed to. He floated up to the ranger and handed him the clue.

"…here…" he mumbled, as embarrassed as his partners.

"Thanks!" the ranger grinned as he took the clue and ran out of the room.

The Axem Ranger continued out of the mansion and headed to his partner, who was standing outside. Luigi and Slim looked away at the sight of the skinny ranger, a little disappointed to not see their partner come out first.

"Nice work there Green! Very nice!" Black replied, a smirk on his face.

"Thank you!" his partner replied as he ripped open the clue.

**Axem Green and Axem Black: Rangers; currently in First**

"'Make your way to the Gusty Gulch Windmill, where you will find your next clue!'" Green read off the clue.

_Teams must now drive themselves eleven miles out of Forever Forest and towards the Gusty Gulch Windmill, a ghastly windmill that sits in between the forest and the small boo town known as Gusty Gulch. _

"Come on Green! Let's get on our way!" Black suggested, running to the car.

"On my way!" his partner replied.

The two Axem Rangers got to their car and started off, heading away from the mansion towards the exit of the Forever Forest and the entrance to Gusty Gulch.

**Azalea and Sherry: Professional Golfers; currently in Eighth**

"Look! There it is!" Sherry told her partner.

The two golfers got out of their car once they arrived at the entrance to the Forever Forest. They opened the clue as soon as they got there and started to read.

"'Drive into Forever Forest and make your way to the Boo's Mansion, where you will find your next clue!'" Azalea read.

"Okay, let's get on there! Be prepared though Azalea! Looks like it'll be a tough drive in there." Sherry warned.

"Advice taken!" her partner replied.

The two golfers got in the car and started in to the forest, hoping they could catch up to the teams that were able to get ahead of them.

**Jojora and Oholina: Best Friends**

"…dang! Where are we?" Jojora mumbled from in the back as she looked outside through the window.

"I don't know Jojora." Oholina sighed as she continued to drive in Forever Forest.

Oholina turned the car down a path, hoping she was going the right way.

**Daisy**

"Ready to try again?" one of the boos told Daisy.

The princess nodded. She ran up to the circles and watched as the boos began their routine.

"I'm not going to fail this time! Come on!" Daisy told them as she continued to watch where the clue was going.

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends; currently in Ninth**

The two former co-workers had arrived at the entrance to Forever Forest. They got out and immediately opened the clue box.

"'Drive into Forever Forest and make your way to the Boo's Mansion, where you will find your next clue!'" Nastasia read.

"We are going in there?" Mimi mumbled nervously.

"Yep! Everything okay Mimi?" Nastasia asked, concerned.

"…nope! Come on! Let's go!" she replied.

The two girls got back in their car and headed off inside the forest.

**Bobbery and Cortez: Sailing Partners; currently in Fourth**

"Looks like we finally got here!" Bobbery noted with a laugh.

The two sailors had arrived at the Boo's Mansion and parked their car. They ran to the clue box in front of the mansion and began reading.

"Roadblock! 'Who has their eyes on the prize?'" the old bob-omb read.

"¿Tú quieres a hacerlo? I don't care either way." Cortez offered the roadblock to his partner.

"I don't care either, but I'll go ahead!" Bobbery replied as he started to read more information.

The old bob-omb finished his clue and was escorted into the mansion. The two sailors nodded to each other before Bobbery walked inside.

**Bobbery**

Admiral Bobbery was escorted into a room. He walked inside and walked to the center. The boos appeared once they saw the old bob-omb.

"Ready for this?" one of the boos laughed as she tossed the clue to another one.

"I'm ready!" Bobbery replied as he started to watch the clue being passed among the boos.

**Don Pianta and Francesca: Father/Daughter; currently in Tenth**

The father and daughter had finally arrived at the entrance to Forever Forest. They took the clue that was inside and opened it.

"'Drive into Forever Forest and make your way to da Boo's Mansion, where you will find your next clue!'" Don Pianta read.

"Hopefully people have a hard time finding this place!" Francesca stated, hoping for just that.

"Maybe, but let's hope we don't have a hard time findin it!" her father replied.

The two piantas ran back to their car at those words. They got in their car and started off, hoping to find the mansion as fast as they could.

**Paraplonk and Goomp: Co-Workers; currently in Eleventh**

"Look! Here it is!" Goomp told Paraplonk.

The two co-workers ran out of the car and headed to the clue box in front of the entrance to Forever Forest, and opened it immediately.

"'Drive into Forever Forest and make your way to the Boo's Mansion, where you will find your next clue!'" the goomba read. He then nervously looked at the forest. "…wait, we are going in there?"

"Oh this should be fun!" Paraplonk laughed. "Come on Private Goomp! Let's go!"

Goomp walked nervously back to the car, a contrast to the hyperactive paratroopa. The two headed in to the forest when they got in, hoping to make up time.

**Daisy**

"…is it you?" Daisy asked a boo, hoping to get a positive answer.

"Nope! Not at all!" the boo responded with a laugh.

"Now you got another fifteen minutes!" another boo laughed.

Daisy sighed as she walked off, not excited about the idea of waiting another fifteen minutes.

"…great…" she finally stated with a sigh.

**Kammy and Kamek: Mother/Son; currently in Last**

"Okay, there it is!" Kammy told her son.

The two magikoopas hurried out of their and ran to the clue box. Kamek opened it up and started reading the clue.

"'Drive into Forever Forest and make your way to the Boo's Mansion, where you will find your next clue!'" he read.

"So we are going in?" Kammy asked.

"You've said you been to Forever Forest right? You can get us through it fast then, right?" her son asked, excited.

"Well, I've never actually been inside the forest. I usually just fly over it on my broomstick!" she laughed.

"…" the younger magikoopa sighed, his face dropping. "Whatever. Let's go mom! Maybe it won't be that hard to go through!"

"Right!" Kammy agreed.

The two magikoopas got in their car and headed off into the forest, heading towards the mansion.

**Melody**

"Come on! Time to try again!" one of the boos taunted Melody.

The girl was grinning as she walked to the center of the circle of boos. She began watching as they tossed the clue as they rotated.

"I'm not screwing up this time! You better be doing a good job!" Melody taunted back, determined to not screw up this time.

**Bobbery**

"Perhaps…you?" Bobbery asked one of the boos as he pointed to them, hoping to be given the clue.

The boo shook his head in response before laughing. The other boos pointed to a corner for Bobbery to wait in for fifteen minutes before they would begin their game again.

"…darn it…" he mumbled.

**Kolin and Kody: Brothers/Ninjas**

"…dude!" Kolin's eyes widened as he saw the bush with grinning flowers. "Those things just smiled at us!"

"So?" Kody asked, trying to cover his own surprise.

"DUDE! They were flowers! Just normal flowers!" the green ninja koopa shouted.

"…so?" the yellow ninja koopa asked again, a hint of his fear in his tone.

"…don't fake being fearless!" Kolin rolled his eyes as he drove down the path by the flowers.

**Azalea and Sherry: Professional Golfers**

"This place is pretty freaky…" Sherry trailed off as the two golfers continued to drive through the forest.

"Yeah…" Azalea sighed.

The two girls drove past the bushes with the grinning flowers. They proceeded to give an extra large grin when the girls came by.

"…" Sherry turned away as soon as she saw them. "…okay, this place is getting creepier! Let's get out of here!"

"…" Azalea nodded as she turned down the path with the flowers.

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

The Gusty Gulch Windmill was in between the exit to Forever Forest and the entrance to the town of Gusty Gulch. The dark forest scenery had officially gone away and was replaced with a plain wasteland with a little bit of green shrubbery. Very few trees, if any, were in sight. The sun was setting in the background, creating a very colorful sky and atmosphere. The ground appeared to be colored red and yellow, which shone in the setting sun's light. Wind blew through the grass and past the windmill, causing it to turn. The windmill added something to the scene, making the area appear rather scenic, beautiful, and mysterious.

The windmill was something certain people would enjoy looking at. A couple of local boos, usually children, would come and sit down by it and watch the windmill move along in the wind. Today, however, the windmill was a spot with a little more importance than just a sight to watch. Maybe it was a result of the clue box right in front of it? Perhaps it was the objects placed near the box? No matter the reason, a car was coming up to the windmill, ready to utilize the windmill for a new important role.

**Axem Green and Axem Black: Rangers; currently in First**

The two Axem Rangers pulled their car up to the windmill. They got to the clue box and pulled out the clue inside.

"Detour! 'Repaint or Redesign? How will you help the boos of Gusty Gulch?'" Axem Black read.

_A Detour is a choice between two tasks, each with its own pros and cons. In this detour, teams will have to choose between two ways to help out the boos living in Gusty Gulch. The choice is between Repaint or Redesign._

_In Repaint, teams will find buckets of paint and paint brushes at the windmill. They will then take the items and travel by foot into Gusty Gulch and to a house in the town marked with a race flag. Once they arrive, they will have to paint over the old paint that's already on the outside of the house. When they finish their paint job and the house has a fresh new paint job, the owner will hand them their next clue! If teams are quick at painting, then they may be on their way quickly!_

_In Redesign, teams will find many boxes filled with bricks and other supplies that will help with creating a new house. They will then carry six boxes and travel by foot into Gusty Gulch and to a lot near the entrance of the town that a new house will be built on. Once they have delivered all six boxes, a construction worker will hand them their next clue. The boxes are heavy, heavy enough that it will warrant more than one trip back to the windmill to pick up remaining boxes, but if teams are quick on their feet and are strong enough to carry the boxes, they may be on their way very fast._

"Redesign sounds pretty ridiculous to me! I doubt I could do it! And if you tried…" Black trailed off.

"Let's not imagine that and let's start with Repaint." Green suggested.

The two Axem Rangers looked around the clue box and noticed all the boxes there, most likely filled with construction equipment for Redesign. They paid no attention to them, however, and picked up buckets of paint that were right by them. They then took the paintbrushes right by them and started off, heading towards the Gusty Gulch.

**Koops and Koopie Koo: Engaged**

"This is getting really frustrating…" Koopie Koo mumbled as she and Koops continued to drive through Forever Forest.

"…" Koops didn't say much. He just traveled down a path near a tree with red glowing eyes.

"Did you see those eyes? This place is getting freakier…" the female koopa sighed.

"Nothing in this forest is freaky any more…everything here is!" Koops attempted a joke as he continued down his path.

**Don Pianta and Francesca: Father/Daughter**

"Did those flowers grin at us?" Francesca asked her father as he turned down a path nearby a bush of flowers.

"…dis place is interestin…I'll say dat." Don Pianta mumbled.

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends**

"…" Mimi sped up in surprise when she saw the grinning flowers. She increased her speed further when she thought she heard them laugh.

"Mimi! Are you okay?" Nastasia asked again, noticing her partner's surprise and fear.

"I'm FINE!" she shouted, trying to get away from those flowers.

"That forest was creeping me out! I was ashamed to say it though, but it was getting really scary in there." Mimi sighed, disappointed in herself for being so afraid. "When I saw those flowers, I just freaked out even more and floored it! I was hating this forest! Only thing I wanted to do was get out of there!"

**Melody**

Melody eyed all of the boos that circled her. She was looking for the one. She grinned when she thought she was her.

"It's you, isn't it?" Melody grinned.

"Me?" the boo asked, a grin on her face.

"Yes you! Now show it to me!" Melody ordered, her grin not dropping.

The grin on the boo, however, dropped. The other boos disappeared as she walked towards the other ghost and handed her the clue.

"Great! Thanks!" the pianist replied as she ran out of the room and out of the mansion.

"Melody! Looks like you got it!" Slim noticed, smirking.

"Yeah I did!" she replied with a laugh as she opened the clue.

**Slim and Melody: Afterlife Friends; currently in Second**

"'Make your way to the Gusty Gulch Windmill, where you will find your next clue!'" Melody read.

"Alright, let's get out of here then!" Slim suggested.

The two ghosts ran to the car and headed out, hoping to get to the windmill as fast as they could and to continue with the race.

**Kolin and Kody: Brothers/Ninjas**

"Dude! Those eyes! Those frickin eyes!" Kody shouted from the back as Kolin drove a path right by the trees.

"Who is scared now?" Kolin laughed.

"…" the yellow ninja koopa glared at his brother, who continued to laugh.

**Azalea and Sherry: Professional Golfers**

"…that's pretty creepy…" Sherry mumbled when she and Azalea were coming closer to a tree with glowing red eyes.

"I'm almost expecting more creepy stuff now." Azalea sighed. "Like, I'm expecting some monster to come out soon and try and ram into us!"

"…let's hope not…" the Palms Cup champion pleaded.

Azalea laughed as she continued to drive down the path right by the tree.

**Paraplonk and Goomp: Co-Workers**

"Those flowers are grinning Paraplonk! What is going on here?" Goomp mumbled in fear as he turned down the path by the flowers.

"Oh come on Goomp! I doubt they are grinning!" Paraplonk comforted his partner.

As they drove down the path, a laugh could be heard. Goomp didn't notice it, but the paratroopa in the back did. His eyes lit up in response.

"Goomp! They laughed! They laughed! And it was an evil laugh!" the paratroopa mumbled in panic.

"…now that's a little silly to think." the goomba tried to reassure his co-worker, hoping that it really wasn't laughing.

**Kammy and Kamek: Mother/Son**

"Yeah, I think it's safe to say go down that path." Kamek recommended to his mother as they approached the bush with grinning flowers.

"Makes sense to me. It's the only path that appears different than anything else around it!" his mother replied as she turned their car.

The two continued down this new path, hoping to see positive results from it.

**Daisy**

"Come on girl! Let's see you try again!" one of the boos taunted the girl.

"I'll try! This time I'm getting it right!" the princess of Sarasaland told the boos as she ran into the circle, ready to make sure they didn't trick her this time.

**Jojora and Oholina: Best Friends**

"…this is getting worse and worse by the minute…" Oholina mumbled as she turned down another path, hoping to find the right way.

"Ugh! This sucks!" Jojora grumbled, looking away from the forest. She was sick of it. "The only consolation is that if we of all people are having problems with this, it's safe to say all the other teams are!"

"Probably." her partner replied.

"Who knows, maybe the teams on the first flight are stuck in this place still?" the fairy-like girl thought.

**Koops and Koopie Koo: Engaged; currently in Fifth**

**Kolin and Kody: Brothers/Ninjas; currently in Sixth**

"Oh finally! I think I see it!" Koopie Koo cheered as they approached the mansion.

"There it is bro! And looks like we caught up to other teams too!" Kody noted.

The two koopa teams ran over to the clue box. They took out the clue and started to read.

"Roadblock! 'Who has their eyes on the prize?'" Koops read for the two teams.

"That's me!" Kolin walked forward for his team.

"And me!" Kody added.

The two ninja koopas looked forward to each other. They both wanted to do this. They both felt like they should do it. There was only one way to decide who should go.

"…rock! Papers! Scissors!" the two brothers shouted in unison.

"The other flight is catching up to us, so we got to do this fast! Um, do you want to do it or should I?" Koops asked while the brothers were still doing their game.

"You can do it I guess! I'll just do the next one!" Koopie Koo encouraged.

Koops nodded as he was escorted by a boo into the mansion.

"Ah!" Kolin groaned, putting his head down in shame.

"Victory!" Kody stated, pleased by the result.

The yellow ninja koopa followed a boo into the mansion, ready to start the roadblock.

**Koops**

Koops was brought to his room, where all thirty boos were waiting for him.

"Get over here already! Let's start this!" one of them shouted to the koopa.

"Um…okay…" Koops replied as he walked into the circle nervously, ready to start the task. He paid close attention when he saw the boos begin to pass their clue.

**Kody**

"Looks like we got company!" a boo giggled as she saw Kolin walk into the room.

The yellow ninja koopa was escorted into the center of the room. He looked around as the boos began to pass the clue amongst each other.

"This should be fun…" he mumbled as he kept his eyes focused.

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

The Gusty Gulch was a rather small town, inhabited solely by boos. The town was a very simple one. After Tubba Blubba stopped terrorizing the little town, the locals' life became extremely peaceful. The houses could be better described as small huts, housing small families. Gusty Gulch did not possess many luxuries other than the normal types of buildings that are located in a normal small town. It was just a little area: not a city frequented by tourists.

A couple of houses were being modified in the town. Most of them were rather old, so work needed to be done to many of them. Throughout the town, a couple of houses could be seen with very old, weakened paint that needed to be redone. In the front of the town, there were lots that were being worked on. Perhaps the boos working on these houses and lots would be receiving assistance, for two individuals could be seen running to the city, with even more coming.

**Axem Green and Axem Black: Rangers**

"Looks like we are here!" Black noted as the two rangers walked into the little town.

"Looks like it." Green replied. "We should start looking for a house that needs a new paint job. Be on the look out for the race's flag!"

"Got it!" the sunglasses-wearing sunglasses replied.

The two rangers continued to walk through the town, looking for a house to work on.

**Slim and Melody: Afterlife Friends; currently in Second**

The two ghosts parked their car by the car of the Rangers. They ran out and made their way to the clue box.

"Detour! 'Repaint or Redesign? How will you help the boos of Gusty Gulch?'" Slim read.

"I think Repaint seems a little easier. A paintjob could go by pretty fast, whereas repeated trips back and forth between the windmill and the town could take awhile." Melody explained her thoughts.

"I'd agree with you. Let's get the stuff and start painting!" the poolshark suggested.

The two afterlife friends took the paint brushes and the buckets of pain and started, heading in the direction of Gusty Gulch.

**Daisy**

"…you! It's you!" Daisy pointed at one of the boos, confident in her decision.

"…maybe…" he sighed in disappointment.

The other boos vanished as he walked forward, handing Daisy the clue. He left before she could say thank you, embarrassed for getting caught.

"…thank you anyway!" she told him before running out.

Daisy ran out of the room and out of the mansion and back to her boyfriend, grinning on her way.

"Got it Luigi!" she shouted.

"Excellent!" Luigi smiled as he ran up to meet with her. He gave his girlfriend a hug before she opened the clue.

**Luigi and Daisy: Dating-Long-Distance; currently in Third**

"'Make your way to the Gusty Gulch Windmill, where you will find your next clue!'" Daisy read.

"Okay, let's get on our way!" Luigi suggested.

The couple ran from the mansion and headed to their car, hoping to do just that. They started off, heading in the direction of the windmill.

**Azalea and Sherry: Professional Golfers; currently in Seventh**

As the couple drove off from the mansion, the two golfers approached the mansion. They got out of their car and ran over to the clue box.

"Roadblock! 'Who has their eyes on the prize?'" Azalea read. She then looked over to her partner. "You want to try it?"

"Yeah sure!" Sherry replied as she took the clue and started to read it for more information.

The champion of the Palms Cup nodded when she finished it. She followed a boo into the mansion, ready to start her roadblock.

**Sherry**

When Sherry walked into her room, the boos started to appear. They ushered her to the center the second she walked in.

"Let's start this thing!" one of them declared as it passed the clue, signaling the rotation.

"…hmm…" Sherry watched the movements closely, wanting to do the roadblock right.

**Bobbery**

"Ready to try again old-timer?" one of the boos taunted, getting the attention of the bob-omb.

"I'll be doing it right this time, so don't get cocky!" Admiral Bobbery informed the boos.

The boos laughed as they encircled the bob-omb, beginning their tricks.

**Don Pianta and Francesca: Father/Daughter**

"I wonder if we are going the right way…" Francesca trailed off as her father drove down a path by a bunch of glowing mushrooms.

"Well, it seems like we just travel down da weirdest path, so I think so!" Don Pianta replied confidently as he continued to drive.

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends**

"…ah!" Mimi freaked out when she saw the flowers again. "This is really creeping me out! I know we saw those awhile ago!"

"…" Nastasia put her hand to her face. "…I think we are lost."

"Ah!" Mimi was freaked out when she heard them laugh again. She floored her car, which continued to go down the same path.

"…and it looks like we still be for awhile…" her partner mumbled worriedly.

**Jojora and Oholina: Best Friends**

"Okay, I'm getting really irritated now!" Jojora fumed. "Oholina! What is going on?"

"How should I know? I have no clue which way is the right one!" her partner frowned.

Oholina drove by the path with grinning flowers. She turned on to it, hoping she was finally going on the right way.

**Paraplonk and Goomp: Co-Workers**

"…those eyes! They are like King Bowser's eyes!" Goomp stated in shock.

"…King Bowser is on the race again?" Paraplonk asked, confused.

"…hope he thinks we are doing a good job so far…" the goomba mumbled as he continued down the path.

"When we thought about Bowser, it reminded me why we are here! While we are here to have fun and see the world, we are also here to make the Koopa Troop and Bowser proud!" Goomp explained proudly. "…for some reason, everything we do seems to always be a failure and everyone laughs at us…they even laugh at Sergeant Guy for crying out loud! I don't get it…somehow we always do something wrong or something…we are hoping we can prove ourselves to everyone on this race! Just watch us Bowser! Koopa Troop! We are here to make you proud!" the goomba gave a salute to show his pride. In the process, just like his partner would do to his bucket, the goomba knocked off his cap. He started to blush in embarrassment as he went to pick it up. "…oops! Um…please edit that out, mister camera guy…"

**Kammy and Kamek: Mother/Son**

"Yeah, go down the path with that tree!" Kamek suggested to his mother as they saw the red eyed tree.

"Makes sense to me!" Kammy nodded in agreement.

The two magikoopas continued down their path, hoping to be getting to the mansion as fast as they could.

**Axem Green and Axem Black: Rangers**

"There it is!" Black exclaimed as the two rangers came up to a small house with a racer's flag.

The boo outside and his family waved to him as the Axem Rangers came by, dropping their pant.

"Great to have you guys here! You'll be such a help!" he stated, smiling.

"We'll get you a nice paintjob in a couple of minutes! Just watch us!" Black replied as he got a bucket of paint open.

Green opened up his own bucket. They got their paintbrushes ready and got over to the house and started to paint, hoping to do a good job.

**Koops**

"Is it you?" Koops asked one of the boos.

All of the boos started to laugh and point to the corner of the room, ushering Koops there to wait.

"…I guess not…" the koopa sighed as he walked over to the corner dejectedly.

"The boos laughed a lot…it was getting more annoying each time! It was just a constant reminder that you guessed wrong." Koops frowned, thinking of the roadblock. "It really didn't help your nerves when you knew you had to face them again, hoping you would never have to hear that laughing again…"

**Kody**

"It's you!" the yellow-ninja koopa declared, pointing to a boo.

"Nope!" she stated with a laugh.

"…so now I got to wait fifteen minutes?" Kody asked.

The boos laughed in response.

"…ugh…" he frowned as he walked over to his corner to wait the time off.

**Slim and Melody: Afterlife Friends**

"Okay! We are here in Gusty Gulch!" Melody stated as she and Slim walked into the town.

"…not a bad place." Slim mumbled in approval.

The two ghosts continued to walk through the town, looking for a house that was in need of a paintjob.

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends**

"…ugh…this is awful!" Mimi sobbed as she stopped driving for a little while.

"…Mimi, would it help if I just took over driving?" Nastasia suggested.

"…please do." she frowned. "I'm sorry…I have no idea why I'm screwing this up so badly…"

"Don't be sorry, it's fine." her partner told her.

The two girls switched spots in the car and started off again. Nastasia was now driving and was paying attention to the road, hoping to finally get out of this forest.

**Jojora and Oholina: Best Friends**

"Ugh! I hate this place! It gives me the creeps!" Jojora exclaimed as Oholina drove down a path with a tree with glowing red eyes.

"Same here…" Oholina sighed. "Hopefully we aren't wasting too much time here…"

"Psh! I doubt we are in any trouble! I bet only a few teams have gotten to the mansion!" the fairy-like girl predicted.

**Don Pianta and Francesca: Father/Daughter; currently in Eighth**

"Roadblock! 'Who has dere eyes on the prize?'" Don Pianta read.

"Mind if I do it daddy?" Francesca asked.

The former head of the Pianta Syndicate looked at his daughter, confused. His daughter usually requested his services for most of the tasks she had to do in life.

"You wanna? You sure?" he asked.

"…" Francesca sighed. "I'm sure daddy!" she replied as she took the clue.

"For a long part of my life, I've acted like a spoiled little girl who has needed her father's help to get through life! As a result, daddy sees me as a precious little princess who always needs his help." Francesca sighed, thinking of her father. "I admit, I was once a person who needed him every second! But now, I've grown up. Probably due to being in charge of the syndicate with my darling Frankie, but I've gotten much stronger and mature. I've changed! That's what I'm hoping this race will show my daddy: that I'm not the weak, spoiled princess that couldn't do anything for herself!"

Francesca read the information before she ran into the mansion, following a boo.

**Francesca**

The pianta was escorted to her room. When she walked in, the boos came into sight and held out the clue to her.

"If you want it, come get it!" one stated.

Francesca ran to the center and watched as they began to rotate and pass it amongst each other.

"Okay…I can do this…" she told herself as she paid close attention to the clue.

**Sherry**

"…you've been staring at us and doing nothing for a long time!" one of the boos noted.

"Pick someone already!" another boo snapped.

"…" Sherry pointed to one of the boos. "…it's you, isn't it?"

"…" the boo nearly growled in anger, having been caught. The other ones fled the scene as he tossed the clue to the golfer before going out himself.

"…thank you…" the golfer mumbled, a little surprised by the reaction.

"The trick was just to calm yourself down throughout their little games. The boos would try and do any tricks to get you worried and upset. That would affect your judgment and your sight when you tried to follow the clue!" Sherry explained the roadblock. "So, if you were calm and unaffected by their tricks, you would finish sooner! I tried to be as calm and focused as I could be, and it worked, so I guess that little strategy works!"

Sherry got over it soon, however, and ran outside. She hurried out and ran to her partner.

"Got it Azalea!" she cheered, opening the clue on her way.

"You did awesome!" Azalea told her, grinning.

"…" the other racers were not excited to see Sherry come out as fast as she did.

**Azalea and Sherry: Professional Golfers; currently in Fourth**

"'Make your way to the Gusty Gulch Windmill, where you will find your next clue!'" Sherry read.

"You got us ahead of a couple teams! Good work! Let's go on and try and get more of a lead!" Azalea encouraged.

The two golfers headed out on that note, hoping to do just what Azalea had stated.

**Bobbery**

"…is it you?" the bob-omb asked one of the boos.

"…what do you think?" the boo replied.

"I would think you were!" Bobbery replied.

"…well you are right…"

The other boos vanished as the one walked up to him. He handed the old bob-omb his clue before going away himself.

"Thank you good sir!" Bobbery replied with a smile as he ran out to meet with his partner.

The old bob-omb hurried outside. Cortez grinned at the sight of his partner.

"¡Muy bueno amigo!" the pirate told his partner as the bob-omb ripped open the clue.

**Bobbery and Cortez: Sailing Partners; currently in Fifth**

"'Make your way to the Gusty Gulch Windmill, where you will find your next clue!'" Bobbery read.

"A windmill eh? Come on amigo! Let's head on out there then!" Cortez suggested.

The two sailors did just that. They got to their car and headed towards the windmill, ready to make up for any time they lost.

**Luigi and Daisy: Dating-Long-Distance; currently in Third**

The couple arrived at the windmill and got out quickly. They hurried over to the clue box and started to read.

"Detour! 'Repaint or Redesign? How will you help the boos of Gusty Gulch?'" Daisy read.

"…painting? How good are you at painting?" Luigi asked. "Honestly, I tried painting my house with Mario and we did a bad job! We had to ask one of our neighbors to help us fix our mistakes!"

"Bad, actually, but probably not as bad as you guys!" the princess laughed.

"Yeah, probably!" the plumber laughed back. "So I guess we should do Redesign then maybe?"

"Makes sense to me!" Daisy replied.

The two each picked up one of the boxes near the clue box. They were indeed heavy, for the strain was evident on the two.

"Oh my…these are heavy!" Luigi sighed.

"…let's get on our way now!" Daisy replied

The dating couple carried their boxes through the field to Gusty Gulch, hoping they could get there fast enough.

**Slim and Melody: Afterlife Friends**

"There we are!" Melody noted as she and Slim walked up to a house marked with the flag.

The boo owner grew excited as the ghosts came closer. They set down the buckets and opened them up.

"Good luck you two!" the boo told them.

"Thanks!" Melody replied as she got her paintbrush filled with paint. Slim made no comment as he did the same. In a few minutes, the two ghosts were starting up on the paintjob.

**Axem Green and Axem Black: Rangers**

"How are you doing Green?" Black asked his partner as he continued to paint his own portion of the house.

"Pretty good actually." his partner replied as he continued to paint his own section.

The two Axem Rangers continued painting in their sections. They were both doing a good job so far and were hoping they would be done soon.

**Koops**

"Come on! Get over here and try again, but fail in the end!" one of the boos taunted Koops.

The Petalburg Koopa frowned but went over to the center of the circle of boos. His eyes were focused as they started to pass the clue.

"I won't screw up this time…" he mumbled to himself.

**Kody**

"Ready boy?" one of the boos asked the yellow ninja-koopa.

"Psh! I was born ready!" he replied, a grin on his face.

The ninja koopa looked over at the boos that circled him. He was going to make sure he picked right this time!

**Francesca**

"…you?" Francesca asked as she pointed to one of the boos.

"Nope!" she laughed. "Wait now, girl!"

The Pianta frowned as she walked over to the corner to wait out her fifteen minutes. She tried to ignore the boo's laughter.

"…I'll fix this next time!" she told herself.

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends**

"Ah!" Mimi freaked out at the sight of the bushes with grinning flowers.

"…" Nastasia didn't say anything as she drove by the path near the flowers.

"Mimi was obviously scared of the forest and it was hampering her skills to drive! She would never go down the path with flowers by it, which ever trying all of the others paths, would be the one we needed to go down." Nastasia noted, thinking of her partner's driving. "I'm ashamed I didn't take over driving when I first suspected her fears. That would have saved us much time and would have helped her feel better. Only thing I could hope was that my driving would help fix things…"

**Paraplonk and Goomp: Co-Workers; currently in Ninth**

The two co-workers parked their car nearby the others. They got out when they arrived and ran over to the clue box, which they opened it immediately.

"Roadblock! 'Who has their eyes on the prize?'" Paraplonk read.

"I'll go ahead and do this one, if you don't mind!" Goomp offered.

"Okay! Go ahead! Do your best Private Goomp!" the paratroopa encouraged.

"Will do, Corporal Paraplonk!" the goomba replied as he was escorted into the mansion.

**Goomp**

When the goomba entered the room, the boos all phased into sight and surrounded him.

"…please don't hurt me! I only wanted to go on a race around the world with one of my friends and prove ourselves to everyone!" the goomba begged, greatly intimidated by the sight of the boos.

"…this one will be easy to work with!" the boos cackled as they began passing the clue amongst each other.

**Kammy and Kamek: Mother/Son; currently in Tenth**

The two magikoopas parked their car by the other ones and hurried off to the clue box in front. They opened the clue inside as fast as they could.

"Roadblock! 'Who has their eyes on the prize?'" Kamek read.

"If you don't mind, Kamek, I'll go ahead for this one!" Kammy suggested.

"Go ahead mom!" her son told her as he handed the clue to her.

Kammy read the information before nodding in understanding. She ran inside to perform it as fast as she could.

**Kammy**

The magikoopa was escorted to her room. The boos appeared when she walked to the center.

"Ready little old lady?" one of the boos laughed as it passed the clue on, beginning their tricks.

"I'm not old!" she replied with a frown on her face as she watched the clue be past along.

**Slim and Melody: Afterlife Friends**

"How's your painting going Slim?" Melody asked from where she was.

"Fine I guess." Slim responded.

The boo looked over at their work. He was impressed! The two ghosts were going very fast and were nearly done with his house already! And it was looking good too!"

"I'll say better than fine! You are doing a great job!" the boo complimented the poolshark and pianist.

"Um…um…th-thank…thank you…" Slim mumbled in response as he continued to paint.

**Luigi and Daisy: Dating-Long-Distance**

"There's Gusty Gulch!" Daisy noted, a grin on her face.

"And look! That looks like the empty lot described in the clue!" Luigi added.

A lot was positioned near the front of the town. The dating couple ran over to it and saw a race flag by it. They immediately dropped their bags.

"…oh look! The racers! Thanks a lot!" a boo construction worker stated after he noticed them. "Keep bringing more please! Just a few more and I can give you the clue!"

"Will do!" the humans replied as they started to run back to the windmill.

**Axem Green and Axem Black: Rangers**

"We are getting close to done I think!" Green stated, confidently.

The family of boos looked over at their house and nodded in agreement. The two rangers were making great progress and were almost done.

"I'll say! Good work boys!" the female boo told them, a smile on her face.

"Thanks ma'am! We'll be done in a few more minutes!" Black replied, getting back to his paintjob.

**Jojora and Oholina: Best Friends; currently in Eleventh**

"Finally! There it is!" Oholina exclaimed as she parked their car by the other teams' cars.

"Whoa! How did so many teams get ahead of us?" Jojora groaned. "I was sure everyone else would get lost there…"

The two best friends rushed to the clue box, wasting no time to open it.

"Roadblock! 'Who has there eyes on the prize?'" Oholina read.

"Definitely me!" Jojora volunteered. "I got this girl! Give me a little bit!"

The fairy-shaped girl was escorted into Boo's Mansion. She was anxious to hurry on and finish the task quickly!

**Jojora**

"Come on! Where are you freaks?" Jojora shouted as she walked into her room.

"…big words, little one!" one of the boos fired back as they appeared. They surrounded the girl and wasted no time to start passing the clue.

"Bring it! This won't take long!" Jojora cockily declared as she looked around as the clue was passed.

**Koops**

"Nope!" a boo laughed after Koops pointed at him. "More penalty time for you!"

"…great…" Koops sighed as he walked over back to his corner.

**Kody**

"…okay, it's you! No denying it!" the yellow ninja-koopa declared, pointing at another boo.

"Is it?" she asked.

"…" Kody thought to himself again. "…yeah it's you!"

"…fine…" she groaned. All of the other boos vanished as she gave the ninja koopa his clue.

"Awesome! Thanks!" he told her as he ran out of the room and out of the mansion and to his brother.

"Your done! Good work!" Kolin smirked at the sight of his brother.

"Thanks!" Kody replied as he opened the clue.

**Kolin and Kody: Brothers/Ninjas; currently in Sixth**

"'Make your way to the Gusty Gulch Windmill, where you will find your next clue!'" Kody read.

"Okay, off we go!" Kolin declared as he ran back to the car. "Come on bro!"

"I'm coming!" the yellow ninja koopa replied.

The two ninja koopas got in their car and started off, heading toward the windmill.

**Azalea and Sherry: Professional Golfers; currently in Fourth**

The two golfers were excited at the sight of the windmill. They got out quickly and hurried over to the clue box.

"Detour! 'Repaint or Redesign? How will you help the boos of Gusty Gulch?'" Azalea read.

"I think Repaint seems easier! Only one trip there after all! No backtracking!" Sherry explained.

"Makes sense to me!" Azalea nodded as she went over to pick up a bucket of paint and a paintbrush. "Let's get on our way!"

Sherry nodded in response as she picked up her own bucket and paintbrush and followed her partner down the path towards Gusty Gulch.

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends**

"Ahh!" Mimi freaked out when the two girls passed the tree with glowing red eyes.

"…I really should have been driving this time…that was stupid of me…" Nastasia scolded herself as she continued driving.

**Goomp  
><strong>

"…oh geez…um…is it you?" Goomp asked, pointing to one of the boos at random, unsure of which one it was.

"…are you frickin kidding me?" the boo gasped. "…that was a shot in the dark if I ever saw one, and he was right?"

The other boos vanished while the one floated over to the goomba and bitterly handed him a clue.

"I was right?" the goomba asked. When the boo nodded, he took the clue in excitement. "Thanks a lot!"

The goomba hurried out of the room and the mansion and ran to his partner outside.

"Paraplonk! I got it! I got i…ah!" the goomba mumbled as he tripped to the floor, dropping the clue.

"Great work Private Goomp!" Paraplonk congratulated as he took the clue.

"…how did those idiots even get on this thing?" Oholina mumbled to herself.

**Paraplonk and Goomp: Co-Workers; currently in Seventh**

"'Make your way to the Gusty Gulch Windmill, where you will find your next clue!'" Paraplonk read.

"Okay…" Goomp stated as he picked himself up. "Come on Paraplonk! Let's head on out there!"

The two co-workers hurried off to their car and started it up, heading in the direction of the windmill and whatever the race would sent their way next.

**Kammy **

"It has to be you!" Kammy pointed to a boo after they passing the clue.

"…" the boo groaned as it handed the clue to the magikoopa. The other ones disappeared and it joined them quickly.

"Heh!" Kammy grinned as she took it and ran outside. She proceeded to get to her son.

"Great job mom! Pretty fast too!" Kamek praised.

"Thanks!" she laughed as she opened the clue.

**Kammy and Kamek: Mother/Son; currently in Eighth**

"'Make your way to the Gusty Gulch Windmill, where you will find your next clue!'" Kammy read.

"Okay, let's go! Let's make sure we aren't near the back as much as possible!" her son stated.

The two magikoopas got to their car and started to drive in the direction of the windmill, hoping to get there fast.

**Axem Green and Axem Black: Rangers**

"…hey, sir!" Black called the attention of one of the boos. "How does it look?"

The boo looked at the house. The two Axem Rangers successfully painted over the old paint completely. It was the same yellowish color, but it was fresher, shinier, and newer! The boo was grinning.

"Great job boys! Here's what you want!" the boo laughed as he handed the rangers the clue.

"Thank you!" Green bowed as he took the clue and opened it.

**Axem Green and Axem Black: Rangers; currently in First**

"'Make your way on foot to the pitstop, Tubba Blubba's Castle!'" Green read.

_Teams must now continue to travel on foot three miles from any spot in both detour options through Gusty Gulch and the path behind it toward Tubba Blubba's Castle! This castle, the residence of one of Bowser's former greatest henchmen, is the pitstop for this leg of the race! The last team to check in here will be eliminated!_

"'Warning, the last team to check in will be eliminated.'" Green added.

"Shouldn't be us!" Black laughed. "Come on Green! Let's go!"

"I'm coming!"

The two Axem Rangers started to run, hoping they could get to the castle as fast as they could.

**Francesca**

"Care to try again?" one of the boos told the pianta.

"I'm ready!" she replied, getting up and heading to the center.

The boos around her started to pass the clue amongst each other. Their little game was happening again!

**Jojora**

"Ha!" the boos' laughs echoed the room the second Jojora pointed to the wrong boo.

"…ugh!" she groaned in her corner, trying to drone out their voices. "…shut you freaks!"

**Slim and Melody: Afterlife Friends**

"How'd we do sir?" Melody asked the boo after she and Slim finished painting.

The boo walked over, inspecting his house. To his pleasure, it was done perfectly!

"Very good job! Here you guys go!" he told them as he held out the clue.

"Thank you sir!" Melody thanked as she took the clue and started to read it for her team. Slim paid close attention to his partner's words.

**Slim and Melody: Afterlife Friends; currently in Second**

"'Make your way on foot to the pitstop, Tubba Blubba's Castle!'" Melody read.

"On foot? Then let's go!" Slim stated, starting off.

In mere minutes, the two ghosts were off, heading in the direction of the castle, hoping to arrive as fast as they possibly could.

**Azalea and Sherry: Professional Golfer**

"Oh great! The racers!" a boo cheered at the sight of the golfers.

The two golfers had arrived at a boo's house marked with the race's flag. They put down their paint and opened it up immediately.

"We'll finish this up as fast as we can!" Sherry told the boo as the two started to paint.

**Luigi and Daisy: Dating-Long-Distance**

"…okay, we are back!" Luigi told his girlfriend when they got back to the windmill.

"…let's try and carry more this time. I know it was heavy, but I don't want to fall behind because we had to do another trip!" Daisy stated.

"…yeah…agreed." the plumber sighed.

The two picked up two each and started walking. They were walking slower and had to stop for breaks immediately, but they didn't stop. They were going to get these two boxes to the lot as fast as they could!

**Koops**

"Ready again?" the boos asked Koops as they signaled for him to come to the center.

"I am! I'm not failing this time!" he declared as he watched them encircle him.

**Bobbery and Cortez: Sailing Partners; currently in Fifth**

As the dating couple started to walk down the path, the sailors arrived at the windmill. They opened the clue box and stared to read the information.

"Detour! 'Repaint or Redesign? How will you help the boos of Gusty Gulch?'" Bobbery read.

"I've actually done some painting before. When I was alive that is." Cortez shrugged. "Either way, I don't think we are the type to try the other task, eh amigo?"

"I would agree with that! Hopefully we will prove to be fast painters!" Bobbery exclaimed hopefully as the two took two buckets of paint and paintbrushes before they headed out to Gusty Gulch.

**Slim and Melody: Afterlife Friends**

"Okay! There are those rangers! Let's hurry up and try to pass them!" Melody exclaimed.

Slim nodded as the two ghosts picked up their speed. In a few minutes, they were running side by side with the Axem Rangers.

"Whoa!" Black looked over, not expecting to see the two ghosts.

"Come on! Let's keep this up!" Melody encouraged.

In minutes, the two ghosts were further ahead, with a good lead over the rangers.

**Axem Green and Axem Black: Rangers**

"Ugh! We can't let them get ahead of us!" Black groaned as he looked over to the object of his slow speed: his partner.

"My…apologies…" Green panted. In a few minutes, he stopped running to catch his breath.

"…" Black sighed. "Nothing to worry about. Maybe they'll get lost!"

"…you know Black…" Green stated in between pants. "…you…you could just grab me…by the arm and start dragging me…that…would prove to be faster…"

"Ha! Good one!" the sunglasses-wearing ranger laughed at what he thought was a joke.

"…I wasn't joking." the skinnier ranger replied, his voice sounding clearer as his panting started to die down.

"…you were serious?" Black asked.

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends; currently in Last**

"Oh my gosh! Thankfully there are still teams are here!" Mimi cheered.

The two friends got out of their car and headed to the clue box in front of Boo's Mansion. They ripped it open and started to read quickly.

"Roadblock! 'Who has their eyes on the prize?'" Mimi read.

"Sounds like me!" Nastasia replied as she fidgeted with her glasses.

The girl was escorted into the mansion by a boo. She was anxious to try and get ahead of any team!

**Nastasia**

"…ready?" the boos simply asked Nastasia as she entered.

The girl didn't say anything as she walked into the center. They encircled her and started to pass the clue amongst each other.

"Oh I'm ready!" she finally said, shining her glasses.

**Azalea and Sherry: Professional Golfers**

"You know," Sherry started to talk to her partner from her spot as she painted. "I don't think we are that bad at painting!"

Azalea looked over their work. Sherry was right. The two girls were very neat with painting and they were going fast. They had covered a good portion of the house with fresh, new paint and the parts with the paint looked really nice.

"We are doing awesome!" Azalea replied with a laugh.

"Maybe we can open up a painting business when we get back home? You know, just a side job to get some extra money!" the champion of the Palms Cup suggested.

"…" Azalea inspected the house a little more though. Their paintjob, while good, was not perfect. "…let's just stick with golf!" she finally stated with a laugh.

**Koops**

The second the boos stopped with their tricks, Koops pointed to one of the boos. He had a grin on his face.

"Got ya!" he stated.

"…" the boo hissed. The other boos disappeared while the boo with the clue floated to the koopa and handed him the clue.

"Thanks!" he replied as he ran out of the mansion and to his partner.

"…" Koopie Koo's eyes shot up the second she saw her fiancée. "Over here Koops! Good work!"

Koops laughed as he ripped open the clue.

**Koops and Koopie Koo: Engaged; currently in Ninth**

"'Make your way to the Gusty Gulch Windmill, where you will find your next clue!'" Koops read.

"Let's hurry! Let's try and keep as good of a lead over those still here as we can!" Koopie Koo advised.

The two koopas hurried out and headed towards their car. They started it up and headed in the direction of the windmill they hoped to get to!

**Francesca**

"…you are spending way too much time analyzing!" one of the boos whined. "Just pick someone already!"

"It's you isn't it?" Francesca pointed at the boo that complained, hoping to get the response she expected.

"…yeah…" he frowned. He floated over to the pianta and handed her the clue before he and the others vanished.

"Great! Thanks!" Francesca cheered as she ran outside.

The pianta ran to her father, who beamed at the sight of his daughter.

"Good work Francesca!" Don Pianta told his daughter, smiling

"Thank you daddy!" she replied with just as big of a smile as she opened the clue.

**Don Pianta and Francesca: Father/Daughter; currently in Tenth**

"'Make your way to the Gusty Gulch Windmill, where you will find your next clue!'" Francesca read.

"We got ta hurry! We are close ta last, so let's get far away from dat placement!" Don Pianta suggested.

"Right! Let's go daddy!"

The two piantas hurried off in their car, heading in the direction of the windmill, right behind the team that left right before them.

**Kolin and Kody: Brothers/Ninjas; currently in Sixth**

The two ninja koopas pulled their car up next to the other ones and got out immediately. They stared to walk to the clue box and pulled out a clue.

"Detour! 'Repaint or Redesign? How will you help the boos of Gusty Gulch?'" Kolin read.

"We don't know how to paint well. Only one that does is Black, and he's not here with us!" Kody noted.

"Kenny." Kolin corrected.

"Huh?" Kody asked.

"If we have to go by our real names, our brothers have to too!" the green ninja koopa replied, still frustrated about having to use their real names.

"…very true…" the yellow ninja koopa nodded. "But still, I say we do Redesign!"

"Fine by me!"

The two ninja koopas picked up two boxes each and started walking. They were surprised by how heavy they were, but continued to walk, knowing they needed to hurry.

**Bobbery and Cortez: Sailing Partners**

"Here we are Bobbery!" Cortez noted when the two sailors made their way into Gusty Gulch.

"Excellent! Now let's find us our house and start painting, shall we?" Bobbery suggested.

The two sailors went into the city and began looking for the house they were looking for, hoping to start painting as quick as they could.

**Jojora**

"You may start up again!" the boos told Jojora as they got in their circle.

"I know, I know! And I'm not going to screw up this time!" she fired to them.

The boos started to laugh as they encircled her. They were waiting to see when she would screw up.

**Paraplonk and Goomp: Co-Workers; currently in Seventh**

**Kammy and Kamek: Mother/Son; currently in Eighth**

The two teams parked their cars next to each other and hurried off to the clue box. They proceeded to read the clue quickly.

"Detour! 'Repaint or Redesign? How will you help the boos of Gusty Gulch?'" Kammy read aloud for all to hear.

"I think painting seems more fun and easier!" Paraplonk threw out the idea to his partner. "What about you?"

"I think the same!" Goomp nodded in agreement.

"Redesign seems a little too hard for me, perhaps. I don't know, but I think painting seems much easier! And I feel like we could do it fast!" Kammy suggested.

"I was thinking the same thing!" Kamek nodded in agreement.

Both teams took their buckets of paint and paintbrushes and started off together, heading towards Gusty Gulch and the houses that needed painting.

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

Tubba Blubba's Castle was rather tall, large, and comfortable. The building was supposed to function dually as a living space as well as a strong fortress to protect the person inside. It was situated near the edge of the barren wasteland, away from Gusty Gulch as well as on the other side of Forever Forest. Very few people have ever had the luxury to see the area. Tubba Blubba still lives here, but now that he no longer worked for Bowser and now that he wasn't invincible, he tended to not hang around the castle. He spent most of his time far away from Gusty Gulch and boos, usually with family.

His castle provides a home for the clubbas that worked for him. Each of them remain at the castle every day, waiting to serve Tubba Blubba whenever he returns from his extended absences. One of those clubbas was there today. He stood outside the castle along with a familiar dry bones, standing on top a mat.

"I watched the first season and I was impressed! It was a very good show! I'm usually too busy for television, but I made time for it!" the clubba stated.

"Thanks!" Erik laughed. "I'm glad you enjoyed it so much!"

"I did! And I'll enjoy this season as much too! Especially since I have a small role in it this time!" the clubba grinned.

The dry bones continued to laugh until he noticed something. Two individuals were closing in on them, getting closer. Another set of two could be seen coming fast as well, but they were far to see who exactly they are. The ones closer, however, were easy to identify.

"Your role starts now! Here's the first team!" Erik noted.

The clubba turned and saw the duo. He started to grin. He was about to witness the race in person!

**Team ?/Team ?**

The first team jumped onto the mat, waiting to hear the results.

"Well welcome to Tubba Blubba's Castle!" the clubba greeted, bowing a little.

"Thank you!" one of the two returned. The other one didn't say anything.

"…" Erik prepared his speech. It had been awhile since he had to inform someone of their placement. "…it's good to be back in business! Slim and Melody, you guys are team number one!"

**Slim and Melody: Afterlife Friends; First; 8:39 P.M.**

Slim nodded in approval before a large grin appeared on his face. Melody started to scream in excitement as she jumped in place. The two ghosts then exchanged a high five.

"Great! We did great!" Slim spoke up, content.

"We did better than great! That's awesome!" Melody added, still very excited.

"I have some more good news for you two!" Erik stated, getting their attention again. "As the winners of this first leg of the race, you have won ten thousand coins each! You can enjoy it after the race! Congratulations you two!"

"Heh! Awesome!" Melody repeated as she turned back to her partner. "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"I know!" Slim replied, laughing.

Before the two ghosts could leave the pitstop, the other duo became easier to identify. They came running to the mat at a rapid speed. However, everyone noticed something. One of the racers was dragging the other?

"…" the clubba just stared in amazement. He watched as they got closer and watched them get to the mat. "…should I ask?"

"Nope!" one of the racers replied.

"…welcome to Tubba Blubba's Castle!"

"Thank you!" they both thanked.

"…Axem Green and Axem Black…you guys are team number two!" Erik told them.

**Axem Green and Axem Black: Rangers; Second; 8:40 P.M.**

"Second eh?" Black mumbled. "Not too bad for leg one! Good work Green!"

Green nodded in agreement before giving his partner a high five. This new method of travel proved effective, for the two rangers got to the pitstop faster than they would have and Green did not appear near as tired as he was after a run.

"Good work too Black. Let's make sure we do the same level of performance next leg, if not better!" Green told his partner.

"Of course!" the sunglasses-wearing ranger replied.

**Nastasia**

"…it's you isn't it?" Nastasia asked a boo as she fidgeted with her glasses.

"…" the boo frowned but nodded. He handed the clue over to her before all of the boos vanished.

Nastasia grinned as she ran out of the mansion. When she got out, Oholina started to panic. Mimi, however, was ecstatic.

"Great job Nastasia! Great job!" she squealed.

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends; currently in Eleventh**

"'Make your way to the Gusty Gulch Windmill, where you will find your next clue!'" Nastasia read.

"Let's go then!" Mimi shouted, running back to the car.

Nastasia followed behind. She got in the driver's seat and started the car. They were on route to the windmill, hoping to get there quickly.

"Come on Jojora…please hurry…" Oholina mumbled.

**Jojora**

"Nope!" one of the boos laughed when Jojora pointed wrong.

The fairy-shaped girl stuck her tongue out again in frustration before running to the corner. She proceeded to put here ears to her head, angry.

"SHUT UP! STOP LAUGHING!" she nearly screamed, getting tired of the laughter of the boos. To her dismay, they only laughed harder.

**Koops and Koopie Koo: Engaged; currently in Ninth**

"There it is!" Koops pointed at the windmill as he drove closer.

The two koopas ran to the clue box in front of it and took out their clue.

"Detour! 'Repaint or Redesign? How will you help the boos of Gusty Gulch?'" Koops read.

"I think Repaint maybe? I've helped out paint some of the houses in Petalburg a long time ago, so maybe it won't be bad!" Koopie Koo threw out her opinion.

"I would agree with you!" her fiancée nodded. "Let's head on out there!"

The two koopas picked up their paintbrushes and their buckets of paint and started to head out towards the Gusty Gulch.

**Luigi and Daisy: Dating-Long-Distance**

"Ugh…oh geez!" Luigi sighed in relief as he dropped the boxes on the lot.

"That was hard!" Daisy added, dropping her boxes. It felt as if nearly a thousand pounds was lifted from her shoulder.

"…" the boo construction worker laughed as he floated over to the couple and handed them their clue. "Good work you guys! You saved me a lot of time! Here you go!"

"Thanks!" they replied as they opened the clue.

**Luigi and Daisy: Dating-Long-Distance; currently in Third**

"'Make your way on foot to the pitstop, Tubba Blubba's Castle!'" Luigi read.

"Pitstop! Alright, awesome! Time to head out!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Right!" the plumber replied.

The two were off, heading in the direction of Tubba Blubba's Castle.

**Don Pianta and Francesca: Father/Daughter; currently in Tenth**

The two piantas parked their car the second they got to the windmill. They hurried out and got to the clue box quickly.

"Detour! 'Repaint or Redesign? How will you help the boos of Gusty Gulch?'" Francesca read.

"Since we are piantas, we got a pretty strong build and such! I think dat Redesign would be da best option!" Don Pianta suggested.

"Fine by me!" Francesca replied.

The two piantas picked up two boxes each and started walking towards Gusty Gulch. The boxes were heavier than expected, but they continued to walk at a good pace, hoping to get to the town fast!

**Kolin and Kody: Brothers/Ninjas**

"Okay! We did it!" Kolin sighed in relief as he dropped the boxes on the lot.

The two ninja koopas placed their boxes on the lot and gained the attention of a boo construction worker. He ran up to them.

"Great job boys! Just bring two more boxes and I can have you guys out of here!" he told them.

"Will do sir!" Kody replied.

With those words, the ninja koopas started to run back to the windmill.

**Azalea and Sherry: Professional Golfers**

"…excuse me! How do you like our job, sir?" Sherry asked the boo owner.

The boo inspected his newly painted house before he gave a great, big smile to the girls, along with the clue.

"Good job ladies!" he told them.

"Thank you sir!" Azalea thanked as she took the clue.

**Azalea and Sherry: Professional Golfers; currently in Fourth**

"'Make your way on foot to the pitstop, Tubba Blubba's Castle!'" Azalea read.

"Pitstop! First pitstop! Come on! Let's get there quickly!" Sherry suggested.

With those words, the two golfers were on their way, running to the pitstop.

**Bobbery and Cortez: Sailing Partners**

"There is a house señor! Let's do this!" Cortez stated, excitedly.

The two sailors dropped their buckets of paint and picked up their paintbrushes. They started to paint their house while the boo owner watched.

**Paraplonk and Goomp: Co-Workers**

"Okay, we made it!" Paraplonk cheered.

The two co-workers continued to walk through Gusty Gulch, looking for a place to paint.

**Kammy and Kamek: Mother/Son**

"We are here mom!" Kamek informed his mother. "Let's hurry and find a house!"

"Right!" she replied.

The two magikoopas hurried into the town, hoping to find a marked house that could use a little paintjob.

**Koops and Koopie Koo: Engaged**

"That didn't take long to reach here!" Koops laughed as the two koopas reached Gusty Gulch.

"I know! Now let's find the house we can work on quickly!" Koopie Koo suggested.

With those words, the two koopas started looking for a marked house that they could start painting.

**Kammy and Kamek: Mother/Son**

"Wow, that was pretty fast!" Kamek noted.

A little bit after the two arrived in Gusty Gulch, the two were able to locate a house marked with the race's flag. They opened their buckets and started to paint.

"Whoa!" the boo owner mumbled as he got out of his house, noting the racers. "Finally I got them here! Let's see them do a good job!"

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends; currently in Eleventh**

"Look! There it is!" Mimi pointed to the clue box in front of the windmill.

The two girls parked their car by the others and took out a clue from the box.

"Detour! 'Repaint or Redesign? How will you help the boos of Gusty Gulch?'" Nastasia read.

"I think Repaint would be quicker!" Mimi stated. "Redesign would take too long, because we would have to make too many trips between the windmill and the town!"

"Yeah probably." Nastasia agreed.

The two girls picked up their paintbrushes and buckets of paint before they headed out, hoping to reach Gusty Gulch quickly.

**Kolin and Kody: Brothers/Ninjas**

As the two girls left the windmill to Gusty Gulch, the two ninja koopas arrived back at the scene. They grabbed their last set of boxes before they ran back out.

"Come on bro! Let's finish this thing now!" Kody encouraged his brother.

"I know, I know!" Kolin replied.

The two continued to run as fast as they could, hoping to reach the town fast.

**Kammy and Kamek: Mother/Son**

"…"

"…"

The two magikoopas remained relatively quiet as they remained focused on their painting. They didn't want to waste time with words.

"How's the painting going?" the boo laughed as he started to look at the work.

To his surprise, the koopas were almost done. They were making quick work with his house.

"You two just started! How…" he mumbled in confusion.

"Bowser has had me do many, many things for him in my service for him. One of which included repainting his whole castle." Kammy sighed, thinking of lots of stupid chores Bowser has forced her to do. "Who knew such tedious errands my wretchedness would ask me to do would be able to assist me in this race? He's had me do a lot of random stuff for him, so hopefully they will all be able to assist me over time!"

**Bobbery and Cortez: Sailing Partners**

"How's your side looking Cortez?" Bobbery asked his partner while he painted.

"¡Muy bueno! Almost done!" the pirate replied.

The two sailors continued their painting to the best of their abilities, hoping they could finish it as soon as they could.

**Paraplonk and Goomp: Co-Workers**

"There's a house!" Goomp declared excitedly.

The two co-workers found their house. They immediately went to work, starting to paint.

"Make sure to do a good job boys!" the boo threatened.

"Relax, we'll do great!" Paraplonk responded.

**Team ?/Team ?**

"There it is!"

"Oh! Another team's coming!"

"Come on, let's get ahead of them!"

"Let's do this thing!"

Erik and the clubba blinked in amusement as they saw two teams run to the pitstop. They each sprinted as fast as they could, reaching the mat at nearly the exact same time.

"Well, good work you two! Welcome to Tubba Blubba's Castle!" the clubba greeted.

"Thank you!" all four racers replied in unison.

"…" Erik took a second to look at each of the racers. "…Azalea and Sherry, you guys are team number three! Luigi and Daisy, you are team number four as a result!"

**Azalea and Sherry: Professional Golfers; Third; 9:03 P.M.**

**Luigi and Daisy: Dating-Long-Distance; Fourth; 9:03 P.M.**

"Third eh? That's something to be proud about! We weren't even on the first flight!" Azalea mentioned to her partner. "We did great today!"

"Yeah I know!" Sherry replied, smiling. "It can only go up from here too!"

"Fourth is good! Pretty good I think!" Luigi laughed before turning to Daisy. "We did good! Great job!"

"You too! Let's make sure to do the same next time!" Daisy replied before giving her boyfriend an affectionate hug.

**Don Pianta and Francesca: Father/Daughter**

"I think that's it daddy!" Francesca told her father when they arrived at the lot near the entrance to Gusty Gulch.

The two piantas dropped their boxes the second they arrived. The boo construction worker noticed their arrival and floated over to them.

"Finish the job and you guys will get the clue! Thanks so much for all the help!" the boo told them.

"No problem! Come on Francesca, let's finish dis!" Don Pianta declared as he started off back to the windmill. Francesca followed him behind.

**Jojora**

"Come on! You ready again?" the boos taunted Jojora when she walked up the center.

"I'm NOT screwing up! You all better be prepared for this!" the fairy-shaped girl snapped.

The boos encircled her. They started passing the clue amongst each other, ready to trick the girl.

**Koops and Koopie Koo: Engaged**

"Hey! There it is!"

The two koopas saw a house marked with a race's flag. They ran over there, took out the paint, and started to work.

"Do a good job you guys!" the boo owner laughed as she watched the two koopas.

"We will!" Koopie Koo smiled back to her as she continued to paint.

**Bobbery and Cortez: Sailing Partners**

"¡Señor! We are done!" Cortez declared to the boo owner.

The boo took a look at the house the two sailors finished. He was impressed by the new look.

"Looks brand new! Awesome!" he smiled, holding out the clue. "Here you go, gentlemen!"

"¡Gracias!" the pirate replied as he opened the clue up.

**Bobbery and Cortez: Sailing Partners; currently in Fifth**

"'Make your way on foot to the pitstop, Tubba Blubba's Castle!'" Cortez read.

"By foot?" Bobbery mumbled. "Very well, then we should head off! Let's go, old chap!"

"Right behind you amigo!" the pirate replied.

The two sailors started off, heading towards the pitstop, hoping to arrive quickly.

**Kammy and Kamek: Mother/Son**

"…dang!" the boo's mouth fell open when he saw the job the two magikoopas did on his house.

"You like?" Kammy asked.

"Yes! Very good job you two! I'm impressed!" the boo replied, holding out his clue. "Guess you guys deserve this!"

"Thank you sir!" Kamek replied as he took the clue and ripped it open.

**Kammy and Kamek: Mother/Son; currently in Sixth**

"'Make your way on foot to the pitstop, Tubba Blubba's Castle!'" Kamek read.

"We should start going then and finish this leg!" Kammy suggested.

"Right!" her son nodded in agreement.

The two magikoopas started to run, heading out of the town and towards the pitstop, hoping to hear good news.

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends**

"Looks like we made it to town." Nastasia noted when the girls walked into Gusty Gulch.

"Come on girl! We need to find this place! Quickly!" Mimi rushed. With those words, the two friends were frantically looking for a house to paint.

**Jojora**

"YOU! IT HAS TO BE YOU!" Jojora nearly screamed when she pointed at one of the boos.

The boos blinked. They were finally found out. All of them but the one she pointed to disappeared. The one merely handed out the clue, which Jojora snatched from him before running out, without saying a word

"I got it Oholina! I'm sorry it took so long!" Jojora apologized, frustrated.

"Don't worry about it." her partner replied. "Let's just get out of here and hurry along!"

"Right!"

**Jojora and Oholina: Best Friends; currently in Last**

"'Make your way to the Gusty Gulch Windmill, where you will find your next clue!'" Jojora read.

"Let's not waste any time! Come on!" Oholina mumbled.

The two girls headed off on that note, hoping to make up for the time lost.

**Paraplonk and Goomp: Co-Workers**

"…hey Paraplonk! You are painting over what I've already painted over!" Goomp scolded his partner.

"I am?" the paratroopa frowned before he quickly moved to another area. "I'm sorry!"

"…Paraplonk, I already worked there too…" the goomba sighed.

"…where do I paint then?" the paratroopa mumbled sadly.

"The other side of the house!" the goomba informed him.

Paraplonk responded by flying over to the side and starting to paint.

"Don't worry! I'll only paint over old stuff! I'll be extra alert this time!" Paraplonk stated.

"Great!" the goomba laughed.

**Bobbery and Cortez: Sailing Partners**

"…ugh…" Cortez groaned as he continued to walk.

"You alright Cortez? Need a break?" Bobbery asked his partner.

"No mi amigo. I'll be fine…" the pirate replied as he followed his partner.

"I'm an old man…mucho viejo! I haven't had a body in years, so I forgot what it was like to have actual body parts other than mi cabeza…" Cortez sighed, messing around with his bony legs. "I'm fairly certain I will get used to this as the race continues. But for now, the race has only just started, and I need to get used to this new bony body…"

**Kolin and Kody: Brothers/Ninjas**

"We are back!" Kolin announced to the construction worker as he and his brother arrived on the lot and dropped their last boxes.

"Great! Thanks so much you two!" the boo told them, holding out their clue. "This is for all that work!"

"We were glad to help! Thanks!" Kody replied as he took the clue.

**Kolin and Kody: Brothers/Ninjas; currently in Seventh**

"'Make your way on foot to the pitstop, Tubba Blubba's Castle!'" Kody read.

"On foot? Fine by me! Let's go bro!" the green ninja koopa shouted, running ahead.

"I'm coming!" the yellow ninja koopa sighed as he ran behind, both brothers now on their way to the pitstop.

**Don Pianta and Francesca: Father/Daughter**

The two piantas made their way back to the windmill. When they got there, they picked up their remaining boxes.

"Let's finish dis Francesca…we gonna be done soon!" Don Pianta declared, walking ahead.

"Right daddy!" Francesca smiled as she followed him.

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends**

"Oh look! A house!" Mimi cheered when the two girls spotted a marked house.

"Do a good job! Please!" the boo owner pleaded of the girls when they arrived.

"We will, trust me!" Mimi winked as she and Nastasia had gotten up to the house and started to paint.

**Jojora and Oholina: Best Friends; currently in Last**

"Last car here it seems…" Oholina trailed off as she parked their car by the others when they arrived at the windmill.

The two best friends hurried out of their car and headed to the clue box, ripping open the clue inside.

"Detour! 'Repaint or Redesign? How will you help the boos of Gusty Gulch?'" Jojora read.

"Redesign! I'll lead the way!" Oholina declared, showing off her arms.

"Fine by me! We just need to do this fast!" Jojora declared.

The two girls walked over to the boxes. Jojora knew they were in trouble, so she picked up two boxes.

"…ah…this is heavy!" she groaned.

"Tell me about it…" Oholina gasped herself.

Jojora looked over to her partner. Her eyes nearly fell out when she saw her best friend holding on to the remaining four boxes.

"I used to get made fun of in school for my body. I was fat and I was too muscular looking for a girl, apparently. Not something a young little girl enjoyed hearing…" Oholina frowned, thinking of bad memories. "…I hated those days…and everything they said…" the girl started to sob. "…but anyway…I am physically tough! I figured I could carry enough boxes that we could do it one round and finish this thing with one trip! That's what I thought we needed to do to get back in the race! I wasn't going to let us get eliminated this early, after all!"

"…you…you can do that?" she gasped.

"Well, I'll be crying from the pain eventually, but we need to do this to make sure we can get back in the race!" Oholina declared.

The two girls went out on that note, heading towards Gusty Gulch, hoping to get on with the race after they dropped the boxes off.

**Team ?**

The next team ran into sight of the pitstop. Erik and the clubba watched the duo make their way to the mat, waiting to hear the results.

"Welcome to Tubba Blubba's Castle!" the clubba greeted.

"Thanks a lot!" the two racers replied, smiling back to the clubba.

"…Kammy and Kamek…you are team number five!" Erik told them.

**Kammy and Kamek: Mother/Son; Fifth; 9:26 P.M.**

"Fifth? Seriously?" Kammy was pleasantly surprised. "Not a bad first leg I'll say!"

"I'd agree! Great job mom!" Kamek told her.

The two magikoopas gave each other a hug, excited about their performance on the leg.

"I think you guys did great! Good job!" the clubba cheered. "I always enjoyed watching the older racers do great! Good on you…Kammy was it?"

The older magikoopa blinked for a second before her face lit up.

"I'm not old!" she replied fervently. Her son rolled his eyes but wisely made no comment.

**Koops and Koopie Koo: Engaged**

"…" the boo walked out of her house, ready to look at the work of the two koopas. "So how have you guys done so far?"

"We were just about to get you to tell you about it!" Koopie Koo laughed.

The boo looked out and saw the completed house! The new paint covered the outside well and impressed the boo.

"Wow! Great job you two! Great!"

The boo pulled out a clue and held it out for the two koopas.

"Thank you ma'am!" Koops smiled as he took the clue from the boo.

**Koops and Koopie Koo: Engaged; currently in Eighth**

"'Make your way on foot to the pitstop, Tubba Blubba's Castle!'" Koops read.

"Pitstop! Oh gosh! Let's go Koops!" Koopie Koo told her fiancée before she started to walk off.

The two koopas hurried off as fast as they could, hoping to reach the pitstop soon.

**Paraplonk and Goomp: Co-Workers**

"Okay! Sir, we did it!" Goomp called out to the boo inside the house.

The boo came out to look at the work. He saw the house was freshly painted. Although the house was not perfect with some mistakes, the boys did their job, and as such, deserved their reward.

"I'll probably go over this again later, but you guys didn't do bad! Thanks! Here you go!" the boo told them, handing out the clue to Paraplonk.

"Thank you sir!" the paratroopa replied.

**Paraplonk and Goomp: Co-Workers; currently in Ninth**

"'Make your way on foot to the pitstop, Tubba Blubba's Castle!'" Paraplonk read.

"Great! Let's go, let's go!" Goomp shouted.

The two co-workers hurried off, heading towards the pitstop as fast as they could.

**Team ?/Team ?**

"Pitstop! There it is amigo!"

"Come on, another team is behind us!"

"Look! There's another team!"

"We gotta pass them!"

Two teams sprinted to the pitstop as fast as they could. One team was much faster than the other, but the other had a good lead over the team to begin with. They both ran to the mat, waiting to hear the results.

"Is this what the race is like in person? This is pretty intense already! And it's only the first leg!" the clubba noted, amused. "…well, welcome to Tubba Blubba's Castle!"

"Thank you!" the four told the clubba.

"…Bobbery and Cortez, you are team number six! Kolin and Kody, that makes you team number seven!" Erik said the results.

**Bobbery and Cortez: Sailing Partners; Sixth; 9:34 P.M.**

**Kolin and Kody: Brothers/Ninjas; Seventh; 9:34 P.M.**

"We fell behind a couple of teams it seems." Bobbery noted with a frown. "Whatever, we did good I believe!"

"¡Sí!" Cortez exclaimed, pleased. "Very good for the first leg! Next leg should be even better, I think!"

The two pirates walked off, pleased with the results in the end. The two ninja koopas stayed on the mat, blinking.

"…seventh is rather low…" Kolin mumbled. "…I mean, it's not even in the top half of the standings…"

"Next leg, we will fix this! Just watch us!" Kody declared.

"Watch me, specifically!" the green ninja koopa exclaimed.

"…ahem! No, me!" the yellow ninja koopa rolled his eyes. His brother was about to reply, before he continued. "No, actually just watch both of us! We'll do good, I'm sure!"

"Yes, we shall! We'll definitely be doing better next leg!" Kolin agreed with his brother's words.

**Jojora and Oholina: Best Friends**

"…ugh…" Oholina grumbled, struggling to move.

"You okay girl?" Jojora asked.

"…I'm fine…let's keep going…" she stated, finding some extra strength to move, carrying her boxes.

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends**

"Doing good Nastasia! Let's keep this up!" Mimi encouraged her partner as she continued to paint.

"We will, we will!" Nastasia replied, still focusing on her own paintjob.

**Don Pianta and Francesca: Father/Daughter**

"Finally! Done!" Don Pianta sighed in relief as the two piantas made their way to the lot.

The two piantas dropped off the boxes in the lot, which signaled the boo construction worker to come over.

"Excellent! You both saved me a lot of time! Thanks!" the boo told them as he handed them their clue.

"Dank you!" Don Pianta bowed in thanks as he took the clue.

**Don Pianta and Francesca: Father/Daughter; currently in Tenth**

"'Make your way on foot to da pitstop, Tubba Blubba's Castle!'" Don Pianta read.

"Let's hurry! Hopefully we aren't behind that many teams!" Francesca mumbled hopefully as she started off.

Don Pianta followed his daughter, both heading towards the direction of the pitstop.

**Jojora and Oholina: Best Friends**

"I think I see the outline of the city! We are getting close!" Jojora declared.

"Great…" Oholina sighed as she continued behind her partner, ready to drop off the boxes and end her pain.

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends**

"Almost done! Look at this thing!" Mimi squealed in excitement, noticing the progress she and Nastasia were making on the house.

"We are making good progress yes." Nastasia replied, not looking up from her painting. "Let's finish it now, so we can hurry to the pitstop!"

"Right!" her partner replied, continuing her own paintjob.

**Team ?**

Another team came into sight from the mat. Erik and the clubba watched as the next team ran to the mat, ready to hear what was going to be said.

"Welcome to Tubba Blubba's Castle!" the clubba greeted.

"Thank you so much!" they replied.

"…Koops and Koopie Koo…you guys are team number eight!" Erik told them the news.

**Koops and Koopie Koo: Engaged; Eighth; 9:43 P.M.**

"…" Koops sighed. "…eighth is good, but it's a little frustrating knowing that we were on the first flight."

"Whatever I guess though! We made it to the next leg, after all!" Koopie Koo cheered.

"Mm, that's true!" her fiancée replied with a laugh before giving her a peck on the check, causing her to giggle.

**Team ?**

As Koops and Koopie Koo walked away, another team was seen running towards the pitstop. They were running rather fast, too! As they got closer to the mat, however, one of them tripped and rolled to the mat. The other one walked to the mat as if nothing happened.

"…" the clubba sighed. "…well then…"

"…" the racer on the floor blushed in embarrassment as he picked himself up.

"…welcome to Tubba Blubba's Castle?" the clubba mumbled.

"Thank you!" they stated in unison.

Erik looked over the two before he spoke about the results. "…Paraplonk and Goomp, you guys are team number nine!"

**Paraplonk and Goomp: Co-Workers; Ninth; 9:46 P.M.**

"Ninth isn't bad! Nice!" Paraplonk stated, pleased.

"Not a bad start yeah!" Goomp added, nodding in agreement.

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends**

"Excuse me sir! How is it?" Mimi called the attention of the boo.

The boo looked over at the house now that it was completely painted. He smiled in response.

"I think you both did a good job! Thanks!" he laughed, holding out the clue.

"Thank you sir!" Nastasia bowed in gratitude as she took the clue and ripped it open.

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends; currently in Eleventh**

"'Make your way on foot to the pitstop, Tubba Blubba's Castle!'" Nastasia read.

"Pitstop! Oh gosh! Come on Nastasia! We have to hurry!" Mimi exclaimed.

The two girls started running away from the house, hoping they could get to the pitstop as fast as they could.

**Jojora and Oholina: Best Friends**

"Yeah, that's it! Come on!" Jojora exclaimed as the two began entering Gusty Gulch.

The lot they were looking for was right at the entrance. The second both girls walked in, they placed the boxes down. Oholina sighed in relief at having the boxes away from her.

"Oh my gosh! My arms are going to kill me!" she moaned in relief and pain.

The boo construction worker saw the two girls and went to service them. He was met with a surprise when he saw them have all six boxes.

"…what? How did you do that so fast?" he asked, amazed. He proceeded to get his clue out and hold it out to them. "Um…never mind that, thank you guys so much! Here's the clue!"

"Thanks!" Oholina replied as she took the clue and started to read it.

**Jojora and Oholina: Best Friends; currently in Last**

"'Make your way on foot to the pitstop, Tubba Blubba's Castle!'" Oholina read the clue. "'Warning, the last team to check in will be eliminated!'"

"That better not be us! Come on girl!" Jojora cheered as she sprinted off. Oholina followed behind.

The two best friends from Joke's End hurried as fast as they could, hoping they could get to the pitstop in any place but last.

**Team ?**

The next team ran to the pitstop and the mat. They were panting, waiting to here the results of their leg performance.

"Welcome to Tubba Blubba's Castle!" the clubba greeted.

"Thank you!"

"Danks!"

"…" Erik prepared his speech. "…Don Pianta and Francesca…you guys are team number ten!"

**Don Pianta and Francesca: Father/Daughter; 10:03 P.M.**

The two piantas sighed in relief upon hearing the news.

"Tenth! We were cuttin it close, eh darlin?" Don Pianta laughed nervously. "Good work dough, Francesca! Let's make sure we do bettuh next leg!"

"Right! Thanks daddy! We'll do better next leg! I'm sure!" Francesca replied with a smile.

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends**

"Come on…the pitstop has to be getting close!" Mimi mumbled in panic as the two girls continued to run.

"I'm coming! Hopefully we are okay…" Nastasia mumbled, a slight trace of fear in her voice.

"All we can do is hope…"

"…then let's hope…"

The two girls continued to run, heading towards the pitstop as fast as they could.

**Jojora and Oholina: Best Friends**

"Keep running Oholina! Keep running!" Jojora shouted as she continued to run as fast as possible.

"I am!" Oholina replied back, running at a remarkable speed. "…ugh! My legs are going to team up with my arms to kill me after this!"

"Well let's delay the murder and funeral till after the race!" the fairy-shaped girl exclaimed.

"I will! I will!"

The two girls continued running as fast as they could, hoping they would be able to stay in the race.

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

**Team ?**

"…there's the next team, right?" the clubba asked Erik as he pointed in the distance.

Two girls could be seen running to the pitstop as fast as they could. They looked desperate, hoping to hear the news. They continued to run until they reached the mat.

Another team could be seen running in the distance, getting rather close to the pitstop. It was too late for them, however, for the eleventh place team had arrived at the mat. Erik and the clubba were starting at them.

"Welcome to Tubba Blubba's Castle!" the clubba greeted.

"…thanks!" they stated between their panting. They were out of breath.

"…Jojora and Oholina…" Erik started. "…cutting it close you girls! You guys are team number eleven!"

**Jojora and Oholina: Best Friends; Eleventh; 10:20 P.M.**

The two girls fell to the ground in relief.

"Holy crap! Oh my gosh! Phew!" Jojora mumbled frantically.

"…my arms…my legs…the pain…" Oholina moaned. "…it's worth it…"

The clubba laughed at their display. The two best friends soon picked themselves up and walked over to the pitstop, feeling great knowing they were safe for one more leg.

As the two girls had left the mat, the next team had arrived. They caught a glimpse of the two best friends checking in. They were extremely worried, expecting the worst. They got to the mat, prepared for it.

"…welcome to Tubba Blubba's Castle…" the clubba mumbled, feeling bad for the team..

"…thanks…"

"…Mimi and Nastasia…" Erik sighed, noticing their disappointment and anxiety. "…you are the last team to arrive."

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends; Last Place; 10:24 P.M.**

The girls nodded understandingly, both having frowns on their face.

"…ah…" Nastasia finally mumbled, summarizing her and Mimi's thoughts: a loss for words.

"…I'm sorry to tell you that you both have been eliminated from the race." the dry bones told them.

**Mimi and Nastasia: Best Friends**

**Finishing Place: 12th (ELIMINATED)**

"…I see…" Nastasia sighed.

"…" Mimi started to sob. "…I can't believe this actually happened!"

"When I called Nastasia about the race and we got accepted on it, I had no clue we would be first ones gone! I had not even thought about it!" Mimi admitted in her interview, tears in her eyes. "…I think I screwed it up for us…I got us so far behind the other teams with my bad driving in Forever Forest…I'm so stupid! Stupid Mimi! Ugh…I had a lot of fun on the one leg we did, though, and the race will still hold a place in my heart! I just wish I didn't mess it up for us…"

"You didn't mess it up! I should have taken over driving from you sooner, so I share some blame." Nastasia told her partner, trying to comfort her. "…honestly, when Mimi called me about the race, I was hesitant at first. I thought I had much better things to do. When we got on though, I got excited and enjoyed every minute of it! And I wanted to win! I never calculated that we would end up being first out though…but whatever…it had to be someone. I'm just glad I got to go on it in the end…and I got to go on it with a girl who I respect even more than I did before…

Mimi and Nastasia waved goodbye to Erik and the clubba before they started off. The two best friends were opposite in terms of personality, but they both enjoyed the race and were disappointed to leave so early. They wished they could have lasted longer. In the end, though, they were pleased they got to go on it with each other. The two had more respect for each than they had before they started the race. They were now stronger than before as well, ready to tackle anything and everything. Nothing would be scary to them anymore if they faced it together, not even any of the horrors that could be found in Forever Forest or the Boo's Mansion!

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

_Next time, on the Amazing Race…_

_As the second leg begins, Best Friends Jojora and Oholina start to make mischief!_

"We are here to have some fun and we will have it!" Oholina declared, a smirk on her face.

"Did those two just…"

"…oh, you guys suck!"

"And it's only just getting started!" Jojora started. "We have a lot of tricks up our sleeves and lot of plans to accomplish!"

_Taxi problems start arising for the teams!_

"Where is he? He was supposed to meet us at the airport!"

"Shoot!"

"…dis is bad."

"Where did he go? Where did are taxi driver go?"

"TAXI!"

_Internal problems arrive for Afterlife Friends Slim and Melody, however, as Slim tackles something completely new to him at the roadblock!_

"…" Slim looked uncomfortable as he started up the car. His passengers looked at him, waiting to see what he was going to do.

…

"AH!" the ghost screamed as he almost hit a car in front of him.

"Melody wasn't with me…I was only with those complete strangers…I was alone…" Slim shivered. "…I knew this was going to be bad, but I never realized it would be like this…"

**Mario Amazing Race – Season 2**

_Random Facts!_

_Forever Forest, Boo's Mansion, Gusty Gulch, and Tubba Blubba's Castle come from Paper Mario. They are part of chapter three in the game._

_Roadblock was based on the challenge the boos give Mario for him to obtain the record and the Super Boots._

_There was originally planned to be an extra task at the windmill, where teams would be attached to the windmill blades and would have to go on it for ten minutes and spot a clue box from a distance while on it. If they failed to do so, they would have to try again after any teams that were already waiting for them. The idea was scrapped when I realized that the leg would have been a lot longer to write. It just wasn't coming together in the end._

Author's Note: There we go! Leg one! That took awhile to finish! I think I was able to upload it pretty fast, however (just a little more than one week)! Hopefully I can finish the next legs just as fast! We will see what happens though, am I right?

By the way, if anyone is fluent in Spanish, would you mind telling me if I ever make a mistake with Cortez's language? I'm not using a translator or dictionary or anything. I'm using it from my own knowledge of the language as practice (I'm not that good with Spanish despite being Mexican in heritage…yeah I'm special). So if someone sees problems with my Spanish, let me know and I'll just go to a translator!

I'm pretty proud of this cast that was chosen. A lot! Thank you to all who helped me pick this group out! They work well together and are going to make things very interesting! I'm really excited to keep going on with this thing! Hopefully you guys are too!

I'm planning on make this season…harder for the racers. They will be traveling more distance. More harder tasks. More twists. They've all seen the first season, so they need to get hard to have things shaken up. Who knows what will happen? They'll find it soon…and so will you all!

I'll get to the reviews now…

**Dragon19kyoshi: Yes! Finally! I'm excited! Hopefully you all enjoy it as much as I am enjoying this!**

**MixedAddict: Glad to see nothing to criticize in my prologue :P We'll see what's going to happen now, will we? Hope you enjoyed and hope you enjoy the next chapters!**

**Miss. Tiny: Hey! ^_^ Thanks! I'm glad the first season got finished! I'm also really excited to start this one! It does work out as a good sequel to both :P Hope you enjoyed!**

**Champ 15: I'm excited too! Thanks, I like the teams I'm working with. Probably too much. Elimination is going to get hard…very fast…but yes, those were the two I planned to pick on my own! I think they fit in well and we will see what happens! I enjoyed reading your opinions and predictions. Let's see what you got for next leg! Hope you enjoyed and I'll be working on next leg now!**

**The Smart One 64: That intro was win! :D Your opinions and predictions have interested me! A lot! We will see what happens! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and hope you keep enjoying this season! Oh and by the way: Slim's full name is Slim Bankshot! You can find him on Mario Wiki if you look that up! He is not the pixl nor is he Shivers. He is his own ghost! A rather awesome one at that :P You should play Luigi's Mansion if you get the time! You might like it! :)  
><strong>

**Crimson Calibur2: Another season indeed! I'm excited! :D I liked your random opinions and I'd enjoy to see your thoughts on this leg! Hope you enjoyed! Thanks for the luck and I'll be working on leg two now!**

**The Bowser Monster: I'm proud of the casting! We will see how everything works out in the end! Hope you enjoyed the leg and I'll see you next leg!**

Not much else to say. I'll leave now I guess and start working on the next leg, which will be out…soon I hope! Thanks for reading everyone! Please review if you have time and give any feedback/criticism you can give! See you next time!

DryBonesKing


End file.
